Something's Just Around the Riverbend
by Fearless Leader
Summary: Begins at the ending of Order of the Phoenix (spoilers included). The lonely girl one man loves comes to affect more than she ever dreamed. (Rated for emotional stress, death, etc.)
1. Prologue

Okay not sure what sort of AN… my timeline is really goofy, I don't hold constant so the chapters are really parts or arcs… It'll be noted when you read the beginning of the chapter, if a week or month or so has been skipped…. Really, who wants to read what happens every single day? Besides, important things don't happen every single damn day. At least in my life. 

I don't own Harry Potter or any character belonging in the canon (OOTP spoilers kids!); J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. And a bunch of other people hold that claim, and I don't think they're going to give them to me any time soon. Original characters and OOC ness is allll me. ;) 

Prologue 

Belldani Cirasada, age two, was being carried back to her nursery by Nana, her nursemaid, when it happened. 

A scream rose from the downstairs parlor, the room where her big brother, Judas, had been laying for two and a half weeks now. It was some incurable disease - a Muggle virus, perhaps, but eight-year-old Judas was stricken with it, and no cure the family Healer could think of worked. 

Belldani didn't know this of course, all she saw were the other servants rushing to the fancy doors with their magically designed glass plates, the fairies on them continually danced, making them a great amusement for the toddler. Nana held Belldani closer and rushed her to the nursery, depositing the now squalling girl in her crib. 

"Hush love… here's Baa, now be a duck and hush…" Baa, Belldani's beloved stuffed frog, was placed beside her as the nurse left the room. 

Judas Cirasada passed on that night, despite the best efforts of his grief-stricken parents, Marcus and Magdalena Cirasada. The official cause of death was listed as pneumonia - a Muggle infection of the lungs, which the best Healers money could buy were unable to cure. The Cirasadas, in mourning of their loss, turned to Marcus' cousin for help… help, which Lucius Malfoy was delighted to give. 


	2. I can't control my past

AN: Did I mention my chapters are freakin' long? Well… for me anyway. First four chapters are 17 pages, printed out. Major time jump here, end of OOTP now. So if you haven't read it yet… Stop now. BTW I have a beta, she couldn't figure out how to split up some of my run-ons either, and she picks stuff apart with chopsticks… She's got a bit of an insane X-Men Evolution fic going on herself.

Same disclaimers apply… Not in anyone's will to inherit the Harry Potter business. No rights… just for fun. No money being made… Just time spent.

Chapter One: I can't control my past… 

Belldani sat on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, her legs kicking back and forth, watching the specks below her, knowing they were her classmates enjoying the last Sunday of term. Indeed, it was the last Sunday of their last term, as the seventh years knew full well. Last night Harry Potter fought the Dark Lord again, this time in the Ministry of Magic itself. While there was yet to be any official announcement, Belldani knew full well from those around her - the children of Death Eaters. 

'Were the last seven years a waste?' she thought philosophically, as the breeze picked up and blew her dark raven hair around her. All of it seemed a waste. How she managed to be in Slytherin… well that wasn't so hard. She did meet the house standards - willing to do whatever necessary to achieve her means. And of course, the hope that her parents would notice her again - their only child, correction, their only _living_ child. Belldani didn't remember Judas at all; she had been two, just a baby, when he died. But she knew that her parents were so affected by his death… Her parents were Death Eaters. Squeaky, the house elf who cared for Belldani, once the servants had left, told her stories of how they had been a happy family… Judas a loving older brother, Magdalena a caring mother, Marcus a doting father. Now, Marcus and Magdalena served Voldemort, believing that the extinction of Muggles would make it all go away, the pain they felt, the anger and frustration that a Muggle disease had taken their son from them. 

A daughter means little in a pureblood family like the Cirasadas. Or the Parkinsons, or Malfoys or any other family you could name. Sons were who carried on the family name; daughters were to be married off after the required amount of schooling to the son of a family friend, thus helping to carry on someone else's family name. What good is a daughter otherwise? It was so… Medieval, like so many other notions her family held. She was to become a Death Eater soon, on her 18th birthday, in a week. It wasn't her decision, and was one of the few times her father acknowledged her existence. Her engagement would be announced then as well, which Belldani feared more. David Flint was a good friend of her father's, and Marcus Flint had been only a year above her… 

"Miss Cirasada, what in the name of Merlin are you doing standing on the edge like that?" a voice behind her hissed. A rough hand jerked her down. Belldani was called from her thoughts, and realized where she was again. 

"Professor Snape?" She blinked her deep blue eyes twice, as if it were some illusion. 

"Indeed I am, Miss Cirasada, and may I ask exactly why you were preparing to throw yourself from the top of the tower?" His eyes narrowed as he looked down at his best potions student, confusion darting away, to be replaced with anger. Belldani said nothing, still staring into his own black eyes. 

"I… I don't know how I got here. I was leaning against the wall, thinking about… things, until you pulled me down." She finally managed. 

"What sort of things would make you want to subconsciously kill yourself, child?" he asked, removing his hand from her arm. 

Belldani looked down at the cobblestone masonry of the floor. 

"Sir, the Snape family is an old wizarding family, is it not? Surely a man such as yourself - from a pure blooded Slytherin family - would know how… things are. For a girl." 

"You are deeply mistaken, child," Snape's face showed confusion once more," For I am not from a Slytherin family. The Snape clan is a family of proud Gryffindors and the occasional Ravenclaw, until me. A Slytherin and the last of the Snape line. What exactly are these things for a girl?" 

Belldani took a deep breath. 

"A daughter is worthless - she adds nothing to the family line - merely becoming part of another's. On her 18th birthday, her engagement is announced - whether or not she cares for or knows her groom-to-be or not. And now… it must be done in the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, must become a Death Eater…" Belldani looked up at him again. "I guess that is a reason to kill oneself… after all, I'll be 18 in a week." 

Severus was aware of the fact that his supposed colleagues, in Voldemort's ranks, held many unusual practices amongst them, but he had never heard of this before. He felt disgust at them, all of them. True he had never felt any sort of pride at being amongst them, not since he had gone to Albus Dumbledore, begging for help, to rectify the heinous deeds which he had wrought. 

"Who…" he asked after a pregnant pause, "Who are you… to be engaged to, child?" Belldani, he mentally corrected himself. She was of age. 

There was an even longer pause. 

"I believe… Marcus Flint, Professor. I am not fit to know such things… but that is just a guess, as Father has mentioned the Flints more and more lately." Belldani's shoulders shook with a repressed sob. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head back, feeling the headache beginning to build between his eyes. Marcus Flint. Former Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and the one thing that kept him from being given detention or subtracting points on Mr. Flint's behalf was that Flint was a Slytherin, and Snape had appearances to keep, favoritism and what not. Severus has rather hoped that Flint would fall out of the gene pool, as his father David had failed to. A bubble of pity began to well up in him, for the girl, no, young woman before him. An idea came to him. It was familiar, like he had heard it once before, but where exactly he could not recall. 

"Miss Cirasada… Belldani, am I correct to assume you wish to avoid all of this at any cost?" 

"Of course," she said slowly, "Does anyone willingly throw themselves into the gates of hell?" 

Snape fought back the urge to comment that he had, by becoming a Death Eater and then a turncoat, but that was knowledge she need not have. His mind raced, thoughts of Belldani, recollections of her parents, the things they had said at the old meetings, the deeds they had done. Feelings that had been nagging at the back of his mind, but held back with an iron will, all pelted him at once. 

What Snape saw seemed to stretch on and on, but in reality it was only a few seconds of him staring off into space and Belldani watching his face intently, wondering what could be going through his mind. 

Like the straw that broke the camel's back, the final, delicate line, drawn but never seen between teacher and student snapped in Severus' mind, and he accepted the rush of emotion, let it overcome him. 

Belldani's eyes widened as Snape placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up and then bending towards her. It was slow-motion, his eyes were closing, she could feel the loose strands of his hair brush her cheeks and then his lips were against hers. 

For her, time stopped completely. This was a thing of her dreams… yes she dreamt about the Potions Master. Accepting the dream, as she reasoned it was, Belldani brushed back his hair and wrapped her arms about his neck, kissing back. 

He jolted at her unexpected actions, then gave in to the moment and drew her closer, his hands on her lower back. She slowly pulled away from him, drawing in a breath, and looked up at him. Like an alarm clock going off in his mind, reason buzzed in his ears with a cry of 'What are you doing?'. He dropped his hands and stepped away from her. 

"I should not have done that," he sighed bitterly, "Miss Cirasada-" 

"Call me Belldani," she spoke softly, "And please, don't go off thinking you've taken advantage of a student… I… I wanted that." She averted her eyes from his gaze. 

"That is not something I was concerned with," he smirked slightly, "I could tell, Belldani, your response was evidence enough. However…" he fingered the fabric over the Dark Mark, which was burning on his flesh, "there are things… Surely you have heard the rumor of my true loyalty…" 

"Then it's true?" she looked at him, "What the students… and my parents have said? You're the turn-coat?" He flinched at the word students. He had desperately hoped that his charges were not informed of his disloyalty to Voldemort. 

"Yes, and I know… it's only a matter of time before they come for me…" he used the ledge of the tower as a seat, "I have tried rather hard to not… to not have anyone they could use against me, Belldani." 

"You think that the Death Eaters… Voldemort would use someone… as a hostage to get you?" the idea was certainly not above them. 

"The walls have eyes, and yes, I know they would use you, or one of the Weasleys, or Lupin or…" he had meant to say Black, but stopped himself, "Or whoever else they think they could get that means so much to myself, or Mr. Potter, or Albus Dumbledore, that that person would risk everything to save them." 

"Would you…" Belldani reached out and touched his hand gently. This was all a dream, all a dream… He grabbed her hand with his. 

"Yes, Miss Cirasada, Belldani, I would." His eyes held something in them, Belldani thought it could be love but she wasn't too sure, and did not want to hope too greatly. He kissed her hand. 

"I have watched you… grow, from a quiet little girl hiding from the world, near the front of the room, to a studious, beautiful young woman, who is intelligent enough to appreciate a delicate potion, cunning enough to possess an invisibility cloak and use it well, brave enough to avoid the evil that consumes her house-mates…" he looked at their hands, which were inertwined, "And… I fell in love with you, despite the fact that you were a student…" despite the fact that I saw our prophecies, he did not add. " Belldani, I can help you escape your parents. Will you let me show you how?"


	3. So I left it behind

Same disclaimers apply. Also, please note this is NOT a Mary-Sue. (Though I do use Belldani as my WinMx username.) Also, my former FF.net username was AroseInDarkness, so the fic uhh… Start of Something New is also by me. Belldani's got the same looks and name, but other than that I took a major monkey wrench to her personality. And family life. And destiny… Bwahahaha. 

Suggested Listening: Beat Me by Custom. 

Chapter Two: So I Left It Behind. 

The other Slytherins ignored her much as her own parents did, as if she bore some invisible mark, repelling others from her. This had not depressed her, in fact it enabled her. With no real friends in her house (they sensed the reserve she felt in thinking that Voldemort was not the cause to rally behind) and her status as a Slytherin preventing those in other Houses from seeking her companionship, she became a force of one. With the invisibility cloak she managed to procur, Hogwarts was her playground after dark. She knew the many hidden passages and secret rooms as well as the corners of her own mind. 

Belldani watched with sadness as the castle she had grown to love faded from view behind her. The younger students in the compartment with her ignored her, as always, and she felt for the small vial in her pocket. Still there. She patted it absently and smoothed out her lavender underskirt, glad to be free of the Hogwarts uniform. She wore a deep purple overskirt and blouse, which were bridged by a black stomacher. 

"Belldani, take good care of this potion," Severus had told her, pressing it into her hand. 

"What does it do?" she had asked, observing the amber liquid within the clear glass bottle. 

"It is the Draught of Living Death… Take it, and you will fall into a deep sleep, one that is mistaken with actual death. You will sleep for a week, with this dosage… In that time you will be laid to rest in the family crypt, as you said they did with your brother. I will be there when you awake, to take you to … the safehouse." She had then put it in her pocket carefully. 

"Thank you," Belldani smiled up at him, and stood up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Severus tensed, and then kissed her fully on the lips. She twined her fingers in his hair, which was not greasy as most assumed, but soft and silky. He sought to deepen the kiss and she consented, their tongues meeting. 

Severus drew her close, leaning back against the granite counter. Off in the distance, a bell tolled, signaling that it was 9:30, and that 7th years had until 10 to be back in their common rooms. 

Belldani seemed to not notice, so Severus continued, knowing he would have to stop soon. A moment later, she broke the kiss. 

"That was the 9:30 bell wasn't it?" she asked forlornly, still drawn to the comfort and warmth she found with him. He sighed and nodded, brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. 

"Remember, Bell, take it Saturday night," he kissed her forehead. "I'll be there when you wake up, I promise." 

Belldani sighed again; the Scottish highlands were melting into the barren, grassy plains of Northumbria, which were quickly turning into the woods of the Lake District. Part of her missed her cloak . The invisibility cloak, along with two sets of extra clothes and a small box with a fortune of Galleons hiddened inside, deceptively light and appearing empty unless tapped twice with her own wand, were all stowed with Severus. All of her missed him of course. It was too good to be true, of course - everyone has their teacher crushes, most of them aren't reciprocated, however. She knew that he was being very careful, that he felt she was marked, now, as a target because of him. Part of her wondered when, instead of if, the time would come when the Dark forces would catch up to him. Belldani sank into a light sleep, leaning against the windowframe. 

_It is dark, a dark stormy plain. Lighting strikes the ground and thunder rumbles off in the distance. There is motion all around. It focuses more and it becomes apparent that there are people dancing around this plain. Attention is drawn to two beings, one red fire, one blue ice, as they dance around each other. At first the dance is separate - they aren't aware of eachother. Now the fire is dancing, and the ice dances around it. Slowly their dances combine, until they are dancing together. The fire and ice meld together, forming a blue flaming being. _

Belldani's head bumped the windowframe hard as she awoke. 

'That was a bizarre dream,' she thought, rubbing the sore spot. It was dark outside, and rain was pouring down. Belldani half-expected to see a person of ice and a person of fire dancing beyond the glass, but all that was there were the trees and fields of the farms they were flying by. London was not far ahead. 

"Belldani darling, there you are," her mother greeted her, and Squeaky loaded the trunk onto the trolley. "I trust your last term was as good as ever? Wonderful. Let's hurry, Father's waiting with dinner at home." Magdalena was the typical, uncaring mother. Belldani was hurried along and quickly grabbed her mother's Portkey. She stumbled as she fell forward, her sensible flat shoes clicking on the marble of the foyer. 

"Squeaky, please take Belldani's trunk to her chambers." Her mother turned stiffly and entered the dining room, Belldani at her heels. 

"Ah! My favorite daughter!" Marcus strode across the room and made the motion of embracing his daughter. Belldani tried to hide the shock; something was definitely wrong. Was this another dream? Was she still on the train? 

"Belldani, sit down, we have company," her mother chided. "Where are your manners, especially in front of such an important guest?" Their guest's chair was turned towards the window, although he was seated next to her father. On the other side, across from him, was an empty seat, apparently for her, and next to it was her mother, patting aforementioned empty seat and gesturing to her daughter. Marcus took Belldani's arm and sat her down, then sat himself at the head of the table. He stroked his deep black goatee thoughtfully. 

"My dear, you know that you were to have your engagement announced Sunday, I'm sure," he began, looking at Belldani as if he were sizing up a prize cattle, "And I'm sure you've had some thought as to whom the lucky gentleman shall be." 

Belldani nodded, unsure of where he was going. 

"Well, I hope that I will not be disappointing you by telling you that your engagement will not be announced Sunday night." He continued; Belldani felt like a mouse realizing itself in a trap, something was most definitely not right. His stupid tradition… and their guest still had not turned to face them. 

"I had been rather hoping that David and I could have grandchildren in common," Marcus chuckled, "but alas, Marcus' eye has been caught by another, and he refuses to do anything but wait for Miss Parkinson's 18th birthday. However, do not be alarmed child, for someone much better than Marcus Flint has approached me for your hand, and I could not turn down such an offer." The look in her father's eyes was one of evil; Belldani felt fear well up from deep inside her. 

"My dear, you shall be **married** Sunday night," her mother had turned to her now, and was smiling as if this should be the best possible news. 

"Who… who is it that I am to marry?" Belldani hoped her voice did not betray her, her eyes were focused straight ahead as their mysterious guest slowly turned around and lowered his hood. 

"I have asked your father for your hand in marriage, child, and he accepted my offer." Belldani found herself looking into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. 

She fainted. 

_She was running, running as fast as she could. She was in a dark corridor, and all she knew was that Severus was in trouble somehow. _

_"Severus!" she screamed, "Severus!" Finally at the end of the tunnel was a heavy wooden door. She pounded on it, ignoring the feeling at the back of her mind that she was being watched. Drawing out her wand, she aimed at the door. _

_"Alohamora!" she cried, and it swung open before her. Severus was lying in the center of the room on a raised dais. Lit torches were on the walls of the circular chamber every so often. _

_"Severus!" Belldani sobbed, and ran to him. Climbing onto the dais, she cradled his head in her lap, tears burning in her eyes. "Please wake up…" She held one of his icy hands to her lips, kissing it. "Please, please, please," she chanted, stroking the hair away from his eyes. _

_"Bell…" he spoke groggily, slowly sitting up, "Why did you come for me? I risked everything for you, why did you come back for me?" he noticed the tears trailing down her face and wiped them away. _

_"I couldn't leave you," she found herself saying, and then added from her heart, "I love you." He sighed and shook his head, and then drew her towards him, kissing her passionately. From inside her head Belldani heard a manic chuckle, but she pushed it away. Then the world faded to black…. _

Belldani kept her eyes closed as she tried to gain some of her bearings back, however long it had been. She guessed she was in her bed, it felt soft under her. Her mother's voice spoke from the foot of the bed, "I'm sure she'll awake any moment now, My Lord, something so wonderful was surely unexpected for her…" 

"Indeed, I am sure," Lord Voldemort's voice spoke doubtfully, and she heard the chink of one of her tiny ceramic animals being replaced. 

'He's in my room and touching my glass animals,' Belldani thought, realizing this was, unfortunately, not a bad dream. Slowly she opened her eyes. 

"So nice of you to join us, my pet," her father spoke jovially, and as her eyes focused, she realized he was sitting on her windowseat and sipping a glass of brandy. 

"Forgive me, My Lord, mother, father," she spoke softly, " I did not mean to become so overwhealmed with emotion, it was much more than I had expected. I thought… surely it would be merely Marcus Flint or some other such young man, is all. I am most honored; indeed, I am not worthy…" she trailed off. 

"Of course, my sweet," he turned to her parents, "Leave us for a moment will you? I'm afraid that I must be going, my duties call… I wish to have a word alone with my bride-to-be before I depart." 

The Cirasadas nodded and left, closing the door behind them. 

"V-Voldemort…" Belldani scooted back against her headboard as he moved towards her. 

"Let's not be so formal, _Bell_," he spoke maliciously, "Call me Tom." He sat himself in front of her, and withdrew his wand, twirling it between his fingers. 

"Alright then, Tom…" Belldani took a deep breath, "What do we need to discuss?" 

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to thank you… I most _enjoyed_ seeing your dream, darling," he smirked, and waved his wand, a misty image of Belldani and Snape embracing appearing momentarily. Belldani's hand rose to her mouth involuntarily, and he chuckled evilly. "You see… my turn-coat has not yet returned to my ranks. However I'm sure that once he gets wind of our impending nupituals… He'll surely be present at the ceremony, don't you think? Though I never expected dear Severus to have a Lolita complex…" Tom mused. 

Belldani hissed and drew away. "You monster!" she cried, and he laughed again. 

"Thank you, my dear," he laughed again, "That just gives me another idea… It would be too easy to merely kill him, wouldn't it? I think I'll break his heart first… Letting him watch me take you." He smiled a grin which communicated more evil than one can imagine. 

"You'll never!" Belldani shrieked, and she threw a pillow at him, the closest thing at hand. 

"Oh trust me, I will," Tom burst the pillow with a flick of his wand, scattering feathers everywhere. "You can do _anything_ with the Imperius curse you know… For example…" He tapped her chin with the tip of her wand, and muttered "Imperio!" Belldani screamed in her mind as she felt her face tilt upward and her hands press against Tom's face, kissing him passionately. He waved his wand and she immediately drew back, as he laughed maniacly and disappeared with a 'pop'. Belldani let her head fall to her knees and sobbed. 


	4. Bride of Voldemort

This one's really long. Even for me. Same disclaimers… Sorry again for any OOC ness, if you really get your feathers ruffled by it. 

Not sure if it really fits, but I'm listening to the Dave Matthews/Paul Oakenfold remix of 'When the World Ends' off the Matrix: Reloaded soundtrack. And eX Dream from X: The TV Series, though that's in Japanese. *shrugs*. 

Chapter Three: The Bride of Voldemort 

Thursday and Friday flew past as Belldani was quickly fitted for a wedding gown, albeit a lavish one. It had puffy lace sleeves that stood straight up and a low cut neckline with green-tinted tellu rolled and edging it. The dress was quite fitted, apparently to hinder her ability to run away, but the bottom flared out and was adorned with a sprinkling of green sequins. Belldani realized, as she lay in bed exhausted from standing in stiletto heels for hours and being poked with pins, that it was Saturday night. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine as she crept to her secret hiding place and took all the books off the bottom bookshelf. She whispered, "Alohamora!", causing the panel to slide away. There was a small door, against which she pressed her hand. It too slid away, revealing the tiny bottle sitting expectantly on a cushion. 

"Hello," she spoke sweetly, withdrawing it from its nest. The door slid shut and the panel fell back into place. A quick swish of her wand and "Repario!" sent the books flying back to their places. Belldani sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at the bottle. She sat for a long time as the sun set and darkness filled the room. There was a fly that buzzed and threw itself against the window, desperately trying to get out. Belldani placed the bottle on the middle of her bed and approached the fly, stunning it. She let it fall to the floor where she pointed her wand at its tiny body and drew up her courage. 

"Avada Kedavra!" she winced as the fly jerked, its exoskeleton falling into rigimortum as the green light struck it. Now, if they tested her wand, it would emit that harsh green light… Proof of suicide. Perfect. 

Belldani climbed onto her bed, setting her wand down to uncork the Living Death. She took hold of her wand again, in her correct wand hand, and with the other pressed the tiny vial to her lips. Its poison felt like ice shooting through her body, and she had enough time to slip the vial under her pillow before her eyelids fell. 

_Her mother came to awaken her in the morning, full of false cheerfulness. Instead, as she realized what state the figure on the bed was in, she ran screaming to her husband. They did test her wand, and with Prior Incanteum the green light of the Killing Curse floated from it. _

_Voldemort was hastily informed. He was naturally outraged but after seeing his dead bride for himself, by now dressed in her wedding gown and laid out properly as befitting the dead, he too believed. Still, he chose to have his Death Eater meeting, his dead bride before him in a glass coffin. With much insistance, the Cirasadas had her body moved to the family crypt, located on their estate. They bowed to his wishes, and had her buried as Belldani Riddle, as if the wedding had indeed taken place. _

_Severus was informed, duly, of her death - listed in the Daily Prophet. He was mildly shocked to see her listed as beloved fiancée of Tom Riddle, aka You-Know-Who. He was certain that there would be heightened security now around the crypt, and made preparations as the following Saturday evening approached. Much as he disliked it, perhaps some assistance would be in order… _

Belldani sucked in air sharply, the cool, musty odor filling her lungs. She attempted to sit up, hitting the glass she was enclosed in. Laying down, now carefully rubbing her sore head, she realized her parents had buried her in her wedding dress. Her hair was what cussioned her head, a mass of curls with a tiara, and her hands were gloved. There was a tap against the lid, and Belldani turned, looking into the eyes of Squeaky the house elf. 

Squeaky looked nervous, but waved her hands and the heavy lid of the coffin was raised. Belldani felt strong arms slide her and lift her, however she saw nothing. A tiny bone was placed by another pair of unseen hands where she had laid, and a twinkling of sparkles around it later, the bone was transfigured into a replica of herself; The replica looked quite dead however. Squeaky lowered her arms slowly and the lid of the coffin fell back in place. 

Belldani felt herself being lowered to a standing position on the floor and while wobbling slightly, as her mother had seen to having the ridiculous stilettos on her feet, she managed to stand. Her rescuers removed their Invisibility cloaks, and she was surprised to see the one who had held her was her old DADA professor, Lupin, and the other one was none other than Harry Potter. 

"What…?"she looked around, sure that Severus was there. As he was not, she narrowed her gaze at the two who were there. 

"Harry Potter is not satisfied with defeating the Dark Lord many times over? Now he comes for damsels in distress?" Lupin passed her another invisibility cloak, and Harry put his finger to his lips. 

"Keep yer trap shut if you know what's best for you, Mrs. Riddle," he hissed, and poked Squeaky with his wand. "Lead the way out of here, elf," he nearly snarled as he became invisible once more. Belldani and Lupin followed his lead, and after a few steps Lupin paused, whispering for her to show her feet. She lifted the cloak and her dress, exposing her pale feet in the heels. 

"Silencio," he muttered, and motioned for her to continue walking. It apparently was to make her steps silent as she followed close behind the Potter boy and the werewolf. She moved too slowly, because of the gown's restricting fit, and pulled at Lupin's cloak again. He turned kindly. 

"What is it?" he whispered softly, and Belldani removed the Invisibility cloak, then attempted to walk again. He made a gesture of understanding and bent, taking two fistfuls of the seam and forcefully ripping them apart, tearing the silk straight up the middle of the dress to about her knees, just enough to walk at his pace. 

Squeaky led them out into the fresh air and continued on toward the castle, Belldani being pulled toward the woods in back of her family's home. Her feet were quickly killing her, and part of her longed to chuck one heel at Harry and the other at Lupin for not being Severus. Finally, they were in the lane that ran along the back of the Cirasada property and the two men pulled away their cloaks. Lupin's face suddenly distorted in pain, and he seemed to be stretching, growing taller. His hair was darkening and his face formed into Severus'. Harry was also morphing. He grew into 'Mad-eye' Moody, the real Moody, Belldani assumed. She removed her cloak and stared into Severus' eyes for a long pause. 

"All the work I go through, and you just stand there?" he sighed sarcastically. Belldani threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing him as tears ran down her cheeks. Moody looked around and rolled his good eye as the magical one swirled around and scanned the landscape. 

"We have to keep moving," he finally said gruffly, gesturing down the lane towards the east where the sky was just beginning to think about lightening. "Tonks left our Portkey down there." 

Belldani nodded and started to walk ahead of them. She tripped in the first pit in the lane she came to and fell with a sickening crack. Immediately she bit her lip, knowing that the howl of pain she desperately wanted to emit would not be a good idea. 

Severus rushed to her side and removed the offending heels. He transfigured them to beetles for good measure. He then sized up her now broken ankle. 

"What do you think Moody?" He gingerly lifted her foot up for inspection. 

"Bind it, can't take the time to heal it now, got to keep on the move," Moody barked, marching down the road almost comically on his peg leg. 

Belldani watched as Severus tapped her ankle gently, and white bindings flew from the tip to surround the swollen joint. 

"You'll have to lean on me," he murmured, and helped her up, supporting the weight from her left side with his arm. They hobbled after Moody for a few meters until Severus got so fed up that he swung her up into his arms and carried her down the lane. Belldani leaned into his neck and held on to him for support. The picture they must make, she thought. 

Moody was waiting for them with the Portkey just past the bend in the road, the twisted metal from an old bike wheel at his feet. He held it up to them and Belldani put a hand out and touched a rusty spoke. Severus' hand was just below hers, carefully balancing her light weight as they felt pulled into it. 

Belldani nearly fell as Snape stumbled backwards, coming close to dropping her as they appeared in the hall of the Black home. 

"All right there Mood?" Belldani saw a girl not much older than herself standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a kitchen. She had pink spiked hair and a Weird Sisters shirt on. Severus strode past the girl, placing Belldani on a chair in the kitchen. 

"Molly," he sighed and turned to a plump little woman with flaming red hair, Belldani assumed she must be one of the Weasleys, "Her ankle needs mending." Molly went to a cupboard and got a box of what were most likely Healing potions and set them down on the table beside Belldani. 

"Quite a get-up you got there, Missy," she sniffed, eying the once-lavish dress. Belldani thought of how she must look - her tiara was askew and her hair felt awkward, apparently out-of-place, and her dress was torn more from her fall, dirty as well. There were probably grass stains on it from the trek away from the crypt as well. 

"No matter," Molly said as she looked at the vials in her kit. She finally selected one with a greenish tint to it. "Drink this up and then we'll get you upstairs to get some rest." She handed it to Belldani, "It'll taste bad, but you mustn't miss a drop." 

Belldani looked at the bottle forlornly and sighed. Pinching her nose, she tilted her head back and got all of the awful liquid down. She looked at Molly again and the room seemed to spin a little. 

"Am I supposed to be… dizzy?" she asked. Molly nodded absently, handing her a cup of tea. 

"Wash it down, miss," she said, not looking Belldani in the eye, "I'm always handing out the mending potions, so many boys you know…" Belldani looked at the cup suspiciously and glanced around. Severus was being talked to by another, much shorter and dumpier man who was gesturing wildly and covertly as he watched Belldani. Internally she sighed again and sipped the tea. Earl Grey, perhaps? Molly was watching her avidly. 

"So how was it that you were engaged to You-Know-Who?" she was asked. Belldani felt her mouth opening and the words "My parents arranged it, really," come out; She felt no control of her mouth at all though. 

_They used Veritaserum on me._ She thought angrily. Did they not trust her? 

"Yes, you see it's a bit of a custom, among the highbrow pureblood families, daughters tend to get married off as soon as possible, having no real value to her parents. I mean, why take care of someone who's only going to continue someone else's bloodline more than absolutely necessary?" she laughed, like it was some big joke. Oh God, what was she going to say? Belldani began to immediately loath them - all of them. Why wasn't Severus doing anything? Was he in on this plot as well? 

"The day I came home from Hogwarts my mother and father said they had a special guest waiting for dinner… and then after they went through this little song and dance about how I was so lucky that a gentleman of this caliber had asked for my hand, he turned around and I think I fainted then. Who wouldn't, when they realize that they're seated for dinner in front of the Dark Lord? I remember dreaming, right before I woke up in my room… then mother, father, and You-Know-Who were all standing around my bed, waiting for me to wake up I guess. They were laughing how I must have been so surprised, to be receiving such an honor. And then He… He told my parents to leave the room, to have a word with me alone. He asked me to call him Tom… and thanking me for dreaming, he had seen it and then he-" 

"What was this dream?" a balding red-headed man, apparently Mr. Weasley, interrupted. Out of the corner of her eye Belldani noticed Severus moving towards her; he must have just realized what was going on. 

_Please protect me_, she thought. 

"I was walking down a long hallway, it was really dark and all I knew was that Severus was in trouble. I kept screaming for him, and running, it was such a long hallway. Finally at the end there was a giant door, but I had my wand with me so I got it unlocked. Inside this room was Severus. He was sprawled out on this dais like he was dead," Belldani saw Severus pushing Arthur away," I ran to him and-" 

"I think that's more than necessary, Belldani," Severus said in his silky voice that made one think of velvet covered steel. "Did Voldemort say anything to you? Do anything to you?" 

"yes," Belldani answered, in her mind thanking him for stopping her from telling the roomful of people. There seemed to be more and there was light coming in. It must be morning now, she thought. "He thanked me for giving him a pawn to use against you, Severus. He told me that he was going to make sure you were at the wedding, and that he would make you watch as he…" Belldani stumbled, the Veritaserum had to be loosening its effect by now. "He wanted to - to rape me in front of you, before he killed you. And I said he would never, and he smiled so evilly and said that there were ways, he had his Impervius curse didn't he? And then after I threw a pillow at him-" Someone was chuckling. Apparently most didn't ever think of beating the Dark Lord with a pillow, "He used it on me to-" 

"To?" Albus Dumbledore was moving into the room, parting the group as if he were Moses in the Red Sea. Belldani realized Severus was next to her, so close… 

"To kiss me," Belldani finally said, "And then he dissaparated." Belldani saw Molly Weasley looking at her as if she were a lost chick and Molly a mother hen. 

"You procured the Draught of Living Death then, to fake your suicide?" Dumbledore continued, adding, "It was said the Killing Curse was the last spell on your wand." 

"I did," Belldani prayed for the Veritaserum to be gone already. She still didn't have complete control of her mouth and she feared exposing Severus - not that she was ashamed, but she feared for his safety still. "Severus gave it to me, and before I took it I killed a fly that was in my room, to make sure that it would appear as if I had killed myself." Belldani finished and then there was a flash of light before her eyes and what seemed like a stone wall was lifted; She had control of herself again. She felt overwhelmed with emotion. 

"What exactly is your relationship with Sna-" Mr. Weasley began, but Belldani jumped up out of the chair, free from her bonds, as it were. 

"Did you not trust me? Any of you? Why would someone fake their own death? Who would in their right mind actually want to _marry_ that evil fiend?" She winced, her ankle wasn't completely healed yet. The faces around her were moving, the room was silent despite the number of people in it. Many red-heads were presant. She was starting to sink back into the chair, then there was an arm around her waist. Without looking, Belldani knew it was Severus who was helping her up. She made a mental note to thank him, and then allowed the wave of sleep to overcome her, leaning into his side and resting her forehead on his shoulder. 

"Oh Sev…" she muttered, before completely collapsing into his arms.


	5. Figuring out where to go from here

Soundtrack: Cranberries – All My Life. AN: Yes it got longer. Also, if I get really bored there may be sideflings from this on Adultfanfiction.net. If you're not old enough to read it, stay away! Wait till you're 18 or whatever. Not like it would be signifigant to the plot anyway. 

Disclaimers apply. 

Chapter Four: Figuring out where to go from here… 

When Belldani awoke next, she was on a cot in a room that was small to begin with, a small table and chair were next to her. Severus was sitting in the chair, his head to the side, and she guessed he was asleep. The light coming in from the window apparently above her head was reddish, sunset maybe. Or dawn? Belldani wasn't completely sure. 

Smiling to herself, she stretched out her arms above her head and sat up slowly. She had been changed into a cotton nightgown and Belldani hoped that the dress she had been wearing was burned. Noting that Severus was still asleep, she pulled back the blanket, gingerly lifting her foot. There was no pain shooting up her leg, that was a good sign. Cautiously she rolled the ankle, pointing and flexing slowly. Happy, Belldani laid back down on the cot, wincing as it squeaked from her sudden movement. Severus jolted awake and their eyes met. 

"Belldani…" he moved the chair closer to her, "I had no idea Molly was going to give you Veritaserum; I can't believe they did that to you…" His hands were on his knees, and he was looking down. 

"I'm still kinda mad about that… But I guess, well… Just bringing in Voldemort's fiancée and asking to mend her ankle could cause a lot of commotion… Where am I anyway?" 

"The base of the Order of the Phoenix," he was looked at her. "Downtown London. I was planning to sneak you in quietly, explain things in the morning…" the light was turning to yellow, Belldani wondered exactly how long she'd slept, "We're just lucky you didn't do more than turn your ankle I guess…" 

Belldani felt his eyes sweeping in her full length. Her hair was down, the pins no longer jabbing into her skull, and she guessed that there was some curl left to it. Slowly, she put a hand up to his face and leaned forward. 

"Thank you for being there for me," Belldani smiled softly and he put his hand over hers. 

"Well I told you I would," he smirked, "and I always keep my word to pretty girls." 

Belldani laughed and put her arms around his neck. They came together for one of those really romantic kisses that don't need a play-by-play. It ended up that by the time Fred and George were opening the door, Severus' shirt had been unbuttoned and Belldani was sitting in his lap, head tilted back as he nipped at her throat, mewling softly as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

George looked at Fred who snapped the door shut again. For a moment they stood there, staring at each other, processing what they had seen. Emitting girlish screams of horror, they ran back down the stairs to the kitchen, hollering to their mother that yes, that girl _was_ awake, before finding their Quidditch bats and smacking themselves over the head with them. 

"What on Earth are you doing?" Ginny asked, happening upon the twins beating themselves senseless. 

"If you saw what we did-" George paused, "You would be doing this too." 

"Oh honestly, what did you see? Ron and Hermione snogging again? It's not really _that_ gross," Ginny defended. 

"That would be amusing, worth conjuring up a bucket of water over their heads or something," Fred put down the bat, poking tentatively at the bruise forming on his forehead, "But no, we didn't catch Ickle Ronniekins and his little girlfriend again. Much worse, actually." 

"Mum and Dad?" Ginny gasped in the typical air of a teenager. 

"Would you believe there could be worse?" George grinned at the multiple Ginnys before his eyes. "That girl that showed up really early this morning?" 

"Yes…" Ginny thought hard about this. She wasn't actually there, but she had heard about it from Hermione when she had woken up. 

"Such a pretty young thing too," Fred sighed, "We were sent by Mum to see how she was, seeing as Snape wouldn't allow anyone else to watch over her, and Mum was having kittens that there was an injured person in the house and she couldn't hawk over them." 

"She never did that for us…" George wondered, "Suppose we were hurt too often to merit the royalty treatment… Well to sum it up, she was… Snape… shirt open… lap… kissing… Oy where'd I put that bat?" George groped around on the ground for it, wacking himself over the head again, before collapsing to the ground. 

Ginny ran to Ron's room, where she knew Ron and Hermione were playing chess. 

"You'll never guess what I heard!" she gasped, bouncing onto the bed and sending the chess pieces flying. 

"Someone had better be dead," Ron fumed, gathering the pieces together, "I was winning, you know!" Hermione shot him a look and leaned towards Ginny. 

"What is it?" she asked, curious as to why Ginny was so pale all of a sudden. 

"The girl that showed up this morning?" Ginny whispered conspiratorially, "Fred and George saw her snogging with Snape a few minutes ago." 

Ron looked ill. 

"Why would anyone in their right mind…?" he gasped, voice cracking. 

"Maybe she's not in her right mind," Ginny offered. Hermione looked thoughtful. 

"Remember how she was talking about that dream, when your mum gave her the Truth serum, Ron?" she asked finally. Ron nodded. "She was talking about Severus, not Snape… and he interrupted her. Maybe she's his-" 

"Hermione how can you suggest such a thing!" Ron fumed, "That's vile and wrong and… and … and wasn't she a 7th year last term?" he finished. 

The girls paused. 

"I think you may be right," Hermione finally spoke, "But that might be off … It's been less than two weeks since term ended, and she spent a full week laying in a crypt…" Hermione shuddered. 

"Hello there," came a voice from behind them. The three teens turned to view the witch of topic. She had gotten dressed, and was wearing a minty green dress with a scoop neck collar, and a silver waistband. The skirt split to show a dark hunter green underskirt that reached to the floor, and the cuffs of her sleeves were the same shade. Belldani had managed to get her hair untangled and tied back loosely, as she always had it. 

"Now unless you know anyone else who was dead for the last week," Belldani's voice spoke of caverns of ice, "You'd do best to stop your little gossip. Really, my life has gotten so horrible as it is lately…" she trailed off, closing her eyes. Ron sniggered and turned his back to her. 

"I guess snogging with Snape would be horrible," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes, unaware that Severus was now standing next to Belldani, his hand on her lower back protectively. 

"I would mind your tongue, Mister Weasley," he spoke softly, making Ron's blood run cold. 

"I suppose we should be seeing … Molly was it?" Belldani lifted her eyes to his, ignoring the teenagers on the bed. Severus nodded, and she smiled back at the Gryffindors. With a slight wave, she headed uncertainly down the hallway. 

"10 points from Gryffindor for being little gossips," Snape smiled menacingly, "And twenty points for speaking ill of a teacher in his presence, Weasley." Ron was still unable to move as Snape turned and strode down out of the room, his black robes flaring behind him. 

Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other. Both shook their heads and looked at Ron who was pale and shaking slightly. 

Albus Dumbledore called Belldani into the study as she passed the open door. 

"Good… afternoon, Headmaster," she said quietly, "I'm sorry for causing such a commotion around here-" She stopped as Dumbledore waved his hand. 

"Think nothing of it, child," he smiled grimly, "Imagine if you had not managed an escape as you had… Where would we be then? You would be worse than dead, the wife of Tom Riddle, Severus would be dead…" He turned his gaze to the window. 

"I will not comment on the fact that your escape was coordinated before the end of term with your former Head of House, or on what your relationship with Severus so obviously is," he said with a twinge of sadness. "I'm sure that you are aware of the constant danger he is, the role he plays… I wish you the best of luck, whatever that will bring you." Belldani nodded, sitting at the chair opposite his. 

"Do you think it is possible for me to get another wand?" Belldani asked, looking hopeful. "It is next to impossible to get my old one back…" 

"Yes, being dead will have some drawbacks, I'm afraid," Dumbledore's age was painfully obvious to Belldani. "You will no longer be tracked by the Ministry, now, so I suppose you could be taught to Apparate… Do you remember what your wand was? I could have Molly get another for you… Or I could teach you to use wandless magic… I'm afraid that you might never be able to secure a job, given your status as deceased." He added. 

"What can I do then?" Belldani asked, that being something that had never really occurred to her. 

"Would you consider doing work for the Order?" Dumbledore questioned, "I have several jobs that need to be done, requiring stealth and avoiding being seen… Or perhaps you would like to be stationed at Mr. Potter's house? I think that he needs 24 hour wizard supervision beyond the survalliance that we had previously provided." 

"Umm…" Belldani was uncertain of what to say. "I'd like my wand back, for starters… 10 inch, unicorn hair, holly…" 

"Consider it done," Dumbledore smiled, "Will you need more time to think about my other offer?" 

"I had rather hoped… to be able to stay with Severus…" Belldani admitted, looking down and blushing slightly. Surely he thought less of her. 

"I supposed that would be the case," Dumbledore sighed, "However, as Severus has had to abandon his family home for security reasons… he did not seem very fond of the idea of watching Mr. Potter either, I'm afraid, but would you consider observing Mr. Weasley?" 

"Which one?" Belldani asked immediately, knowing there were too many for her to name. Dumbledore chuckled. 

"The Weasleys' third-eldest son, Percy, has, well, distanced himself from the family this past year, but now I'm sure he's up to reconciling with them…" 

"He needs watching over?" Belldani raised an eyebrow. 

"Percy works as Fudge's Junior Assistant, and I feel that the Dark Lord will try to use him to get to Fudge as well as his family, two forces that are fighting against him at once. You would need your cloak of course…" 

"You think Voldemort will do with someone else what he tried to do with me?" Belldani sighed. 

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, "I wouldn't put it above him… Will you do it?" 

Belldani pondered this. 

"Considering my alternatives are going stir-crazy here or watching Potter… I suppose." She could not believe she was doing this. True she disliked the Death Eaters, but she never really saw herself working for Dumbledore either. 

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his hands excitedly, and started pulling objects from thin air. The first he handed her - It was a charm in the shape of a cat. 

"This is a phasing stone," he explained, "Hold it and it allows you to pass through anything - such as a wall or door that you cannot unlock. It is not well known. Unfortunately you will become light-headed and quite ill fast after using this." Belldani felt a twinge of sarcasm rising in her. He next handed her a clear potion in a glass vial. 

"This is a very unique potion," he explained, "It will last quite a while… never timed it out myself, but I would guess about three hours… It has no name, as it is something Severus invented…" This perked Belldani's interest. 

"What is it?" she asked, leaning forward. 

"The Ghost potion is the best name I have for it," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "It gives one the properties of a ghost - transparent, able to pass through anything, and is quite spooky to see. This is for the occasion, which I hope you will never face. If you are in danger of being seen by a Death Eater or your family - they will think they are seeing an actual ghost. Quite clever, eh?" 

"Yes…" Belldani hoped she'd never have to use that potion… Though part of her thought it might be fun to go to her old house and scare the bijeebus out of her parents… 

"Finally…" Dumbledore drew from thin air again, this time a box from Ollivander's. 

"Is that a…" Belldani didn't want to finish her thought, it would be too wonderful. 

"I have my ways, you see," Dumbledore smiled much like Fred or George, and handed her the box. She opened it with trembling hands, finding an exact replica of her wand within. 

"As you might find out, it's been enchanted with an undetectable charm - Ollivander owed me a favor. Now you can use your magic without the Ministry even realizing there is a wand in use." 

"How did you…?" Belldani examined it, and looked at him curiously. 

"I knew you didn't have your wand with you, corpses aren't buried with them, and when you appeared here I took the liberty of writing to Ollivander's for a replica of what you had bought. He keeps meticulous records." Dumbledore explained calmly, as if it were no matter. 

"Thank you!" Belldani gave him a hug, giving the old man quite a shock. 

"You're most welcome my dear," he smiled and sighed, motioning above her head for someone to come in. 

"Belldani," Severus purred in her ear, making her jump. 

"Sev!" she squeaked, "Don't do that!" she turned to face him. 

"Dumbledore got me another wand," she breathed, holding it carefully in front of her. 

"Call me Albus," Dumbledore said in passing, on his way out of the room. "I think Molly might have lunch ready soon, shall we bring you some?" 

"Yes," Severus answered for them, and he stepped closer to Belldani. 

"So you've accepted to be part of the Order?" he asked curiously. "What job are you doing for Albus then?" 

"I'm going to watch over Percy Weasley," she said with an air of disappointment. Severus chuckled. 

"You wouldn't babysit Potter either?" he asked, taking the wand from her hands and placing it on the coffee table. 

"No, I have to have some pride left, don't I?" she murmured, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Can't have much left if you're kissing an old man…" Snape chuckled, kissing her much more passionately. 

"You're not old! And I don't think you have a Lolita complex…" Belldani protested, making him start. 

"Who said I have a Lolita complex?" he asked sharply. Belldani squeaked. 

"V-Voldemort…" she put her head on his shoulder, "Right before he used Imperio to make me kiss him…" 

Severus had to admit, she was quite brave, if she tried to beat the Dark Lord with a pillow. She had started to cry and he rubbed the back of her head softly. 

"Do you want me to use a Memory charm on you?" he asked quietly. She started in his arms. 

"You would do that?" she spoke, barely audible. He shook his head. 

"Albus would have to, I don't want to risk taking too much from you…" he admitted. 

"Sev," Belldani whispered softly after a few moments of silence, "Can you just hold me?" she squeezed her eyes shut as her arms clung to him. For that moment, she was lost at sea and he was the lifeboat that was keeping her afloat.


	6. Worst nightmares come true too

AN: I hope someone's able to read this, frankly because I can't find my own work (or username) on Fanfiction.net, but yet I can log in and update... Confusing. Oh well, fresh from the beta... Uuuhh... oh yeah! Not only do I NOT own Harry Potter or any such related characters, I also do not own the Jungle Book, and the idea of "phasing" is so blatantly stolden from the X-Men comics/movie/animated series (Kitty Pryde's mutation!) which is owned by Stan Lee and Marvel and probabbly a whole other load of people who I am not. Also everything is used without permisson...

Chapter 5... 

Belldani held the Phase charm in her hand as she silently made her way into the flat of Percival Weasley. She diverted her eyes as the former Head Boy padded from the bathroom, towel around his waist, to his wardrobe against the far wall of the small studio flat. 

The kitchen was to her right, and the loo to the left. The bed and wardrobe were on the left as well. On the right was a small kitchen table, half of it a desk, and in the far corner was a lone, overstuffed chair next to a lamp and a heavily loaded bookshelf. 

Belldani crossed the room and sat down against the wall, leaning on the bookshelf, eyes squeezed shut as Percy changed. She opened them again when she heard noises from the kitchen, he was making dinner. She sighed and thought of Severus, _her_ Severus… 

Albus had decided it would be best if Severus were to accompany Hagrid to Madame Maxime's school, Beauxbatons, in France. The three of them were to try to drum up aid from France, although Belldani knew that Severus only was sent to keep him away from Voldemort. 

He snuck back to visit her as much as he could, she could do as she pleased while Percy was at the Ministry during normal hours. However, as he felt it important to come in early and stay late, she often ended up sitting by the plants in his office until quite late. 

The last time Severus had snuck back, they made it to a Muggle courthouse, looking quite out of place in their wizarding robes, but had managed to be wed by a clerk. Her death was duly noted in wizarding archives, making a normal wedding difficult Belldani thought with amusement, spinning the simple ring around on her left ring finger. Severus had to leave again, right after they were done, and that was last week already… It would be about three weeks, the clerk said, before the offical document could be mailed. What was the address? 

Belldani tried to stifle laughter as she imagined the post being collected that day. There was only one Muggle address that either of them could think of… 

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. 

_I really like the sound of Mrs. Snape… Mrs. Belldani Snape_, she thought as she dozed, not realizing she was drifting to sleep as Percy sank into the chair for some light reading. 

Percy adjusted his glasses, glancing at the clock. 12:30 in the morning… He sighed and shut the book he was reading, _The Jungle Book_ by Kipling. All was silent in his small flat, and he crossed to his bed. There was a snort from behind him, and a second pop. Heart pounding, Percy grabbed his wand and spun around, staring at Lucius Malfoy and another man who he didn't know was Peter Pettigrew. 

"What are you doing here? I order you to leave at once!" he barked, trying to not sound scared. Malfoy was a wanted man after his part in the Ministry break-in. He noticed some motion by his bookshelf and stunned the two visible wizards before kicking the air where he thought he saw movement. 

There was a yelp. 

A young witch's head appeared in midair for a moment, before there was another pop and it was gone. Percy wondered if this was some horrible dream, or a scheme of Malfoy's, when he felt a wand poke him in the back of the neck. It was the last thing he felt before he was stunned. 

Belldani cursed as she Disapparated again, trying to guess where her uncle and the other man took Percy. She kicked angrily at a statue of Draco when she found the Malfoy mansion empty. This was pointless, she felt, and wondered if she should just go tell Dumbledore that she had failed. 

_No_, she told herself, _there's got to be someplace I haven't tried yet_. 

When she Apparated next, Belldani stumbled, nearly coming out of her cloak. She was in her own home - the Cirasada home, she told herself. There were Death Eaters milling about, and most were heading down towards the dungeons, a place Belldani knew little of though it was her childhood home. Making sure she was invisible still, she followed a group of new recruits - they were giggles between them, teenagers perhaps? - down into the darkness. 

There were cells there. They lined a long hallway which opened into what looked like an ampitheatre. On the stage, was a throne, occupied by one Lord Voldemort. She felt her stomach lurch when she saw what looked like herself, sitting haughtily on a lesser throne next to him. Belldani guessed it was some floozy using Polyjuice, and she felt ashamed to see this faux Belldani dressed up like some sort of bondage queen. She wore a lowcut neck and highcut skirt of tight PVC and impossible looking black boots that came up to her upper thighs. Faux-Belldani was preening and casting loving looks at Voldemort next to her. Percy was at his feet, still Stunned. Belldani hurried to the far side of the theatre and began making her way down to the stage. 

Draco leaned back against the stone wall next to his father. 

"Will the Weasleys even notice one brat's missing?" he sneered to the older Malfoy. The ampitheatre was almost full; yet again his turn-coat Head of House was absent. 

Belldani steeled herself, and prepared to walk in front of her cousins, the Malfoys. 

Draco glanced down and saw a second's worth of vibrant royal purple fabric against the dull gray floor. Smiling evilly, he stomped down hard. 

Belldani heard Draco stomp his foot, and took off running towards Percy, not realizing that her Invisibility cloak was being pulled off her. She threw herself over Percy, and then realized something was terribly wrong. 

The assembled Death Eaters stared in surprise as an apparent double of their leader's wife appeared from nowhere. Draco Malfoy was lifting up a silvery cloak. She was on top of the sacrifice - A roar of laughter rose from the crowd. 

"I will not ask how you are alive," Voldemort was addressing her, and in the metal of his throne she saw her reflection. Shit. 

"This is most interesting," Tom continued, "For I was so certain that you were dead, my dear. You obviously aren't the corpse that we've been stealing hair from for _my Belldani," he gestured towards the faux Belldani, "So I must assume that somehow you escaped, or perhaps you are using Polyjuice as well?" _

Belldani snarled. 

"I'm not using Polyjuice, not like that _whore_," she spat on the boots of Lady Voldemort. 

"Ahh, such cheek!" Tom laughed sadistically, "You must be the real Belldani then, my dear Miss Cirasada." 

She felt a swell of pride rise. 

"I am _not_ Miss Cirasada," Belldani smiled smugly, "My name is Belldani Snape." Voldemort only roared with laughter, tears running down his cheeks. 

"You're serious?" he managed, slapping his knee, "This is too perfect then! Surely dear Severus will come running the instant he suspects you're in harm's way!" Belldani swore under her breath, why had she said that? Then she remembered the Ghost potion, it was under her stomacher, though as she was currently on her hands and knees, over the prone body of Percy, she couldn't really get to it. 

"BELLDANI!" she closed her eyes, trying to fight the bitter tears welling up as Severus' voice rang throughout the room. How was it that they were playing right into his hand? 

Voldemort was standing now. 

"I see my lost sheep has returned to the proverbial fold," Tom was waving his wand, Severus was landing beside her now. 

"Belldani, do you have the potion?" he whispered before Crucio was wracking his body. 

Voldemort paused for a moment, and Severus spat blood from his mouth. 

"Split it between yourself and Percy, he should be waking up soon," he managed to say before Voldemort cast another spell on him. He was bowing like a ragdoll to the Dark Lord. 

Mutely, Belldani drank about half, becoming a ghost immediately. 

"I don't want to leave you!" she shrieked as her husband's body was lifted into the air, Crucio cast on him again. 

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled, biting his lip again, to keep from crying out. Belldani managed to pour the rest of the potion into Percy's slightly open mouth as the Stunning charm wore off. He sputtered and gasped, lifting up his hand to adjust his glasses, and noticed that he was a ghost. 

"Did I die?" he asked Belldani uneasily. She shook her head and motioned to run. 

"Just keep running!" she told him, floating up into the air. 

Percy shook his head as he floated towards the door over the Death Eaters' heads. 

He was floating, he was transparent, he must be a ghost. 

Belldani let the tears flow as Severus' body was dropped to the stone floor. 

"Sev, I will not leave you to die!" she snapped at him, trying to touch his face, her hand phasing though instead. Voldemort was laughing again, the high pitched cackle that sent shivers of fear down one's spine. 

Belldani wondered if he was going to rise up as a ghost, a real one, when he cracked one eye open. 

"This is my destiny," he croaked, coughing up blood, "I was told I would die for the woman I love… Now go! I love you Belldani, I'll always be watching over you…" he coughed again, more blood, "I want to see you live your life, fall in love again and be happy, don't be afraid to be happy because of me, this was my prophe-" 

Belldani moved back as his body was hit with Crucio again. Fighting tears, she floated up into the ceiling as Severus screamed after her to go. 


	7. The rug beneath my feet

AN: Same disclaimers apply... BTW, Ghost Potion was the product of my own insanity, just ask if you want to borrow it... Personally I love the line "You killed me!" Oh and well, Belldani rocks. My horrible pictures don't do her justice... maybe one day I'll get really bored and *animate* this whole thing as like, a music video. Or two or three. ... yeah.

Ch 5: The rug from beneath my feet

She caught up with Percy in the foyer, he was looking lost. 

"You were in my flat," he finally spoke as she managed to knock the pot of Floo powder down. 

"Yes," she snapped, "I was guarding you, Dumbledore's orders. Name's Belldani, by the way." She blew some of the powder into the fire, causing it to glow green. He was still staring at her and she sighed, grabbing his arm, and pulled him into the fire. 

"Diagon Alley!" she called and they spun in the flames, falling out of the grate of the Leaky Cauldron. The patrons all turned and stared; it wasn't often that ghosts appeared traveling by Floo. 

"You killed me!" Percy glared, "How was that his orders?" Belldani threw up her hands. 

"It was a bloody potion!" she screamed back at him, "I saved your life from Voldemort! You should be kissing my feet! You don't know who I left behind!" 

"I believe the only person I saw that you would have left behind would have been Severus Snape, who is a Death Eater and no one worth missing." Percy sniffed. 

Most people don't realize this, but ghosts can interact with each other. 

Belldani slapped Percy across the face. 

"He was my _husband_." Belldani snarled, and floated towards the street side of the pub. Breaking out of his shock, Percy floated after her, grabbing her arm. 

"It might not be the best idea to go ghosting down the street," he said flatly. She turned and raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine," she brushed his arm away and went towards Diagon Alley instead. The street was empty. Belldani hovered over the steps of the Leaky Cauldron. 

"I didn't know Snape was married," Percy sank down next to her, trying to sound apologetic. 

"It's alright, we weren't married long," Belldani's eyes were staring ahead and every so often she would blink hard, obviously trying not to cry. 

"How long…?" Percy asked softly. She looked quite young, he guessed about a year or two. 

"A week," she laughed bitterly, "Albus sent him to France with Hagrid… he hadn't snuck back into the country since. We went to a Muggle courthouse. Got the liscence signed, then he had to leave again… This was the first time I'd seen him since." Belldani sounded hollow. 

"You loved him?" Percy knew it was a stupid question. 

"He was my first kiss… that was about a fortnight ago. Yes, I did," she spoke quietly. "He gave his life to protect me. If he hadn't come back tonight… you and I would both be dead." A lone tear trickled down her cheek. 

Percy couldn't comprehend being able to love Snape, though he figure'd that since he was straight that was expected. 

"I know sort of how you feel," he tried to not sound like a bloke, "My girlfriend Penny broke up with me when I didn't believe Harry Potter last summer. Said I should know what that meant to a Muggle-born, You-Know-Who being back… She ran off with some American wizard here on a vacation." 

Belldani stared. 

"She's alive, somewhere in the world," Bell muttered thickly, "Severus is gone. He… he told me me to be happy again, that this was his destiny." 

"That was a potion?" Percy asked, changing the subject. 

"An invention of Sev's," Belldani sighed, pulling her skirt up. Percy stared as she took her wand out of the strap around her thigh. "He was the only one who knew the formula. It's lost to history now." 

Belldani grabbed his arm again and they Disapparated. 

"Oh-" Dumbledore started as two ghosts appeared in front of him, "I take it you had to use the potion, Belldani?" 

"Yes," Belldani sighed, and sniffled, "He's dead, Albus." 

"Who?" Albus wrinkled his brow, confused. Now Molly entered the room. 

"Severus!" Belldani wailed, collapsing to the floor. 

"Percy!" Molly shrieked at the same time, her eyes rolling back at the sight of her son, for all appearances, a ghost. 

Percy rushed to her side as Belldani gradually became solid again. A few moments later, he also became solid once more. 

As Molly regained conciousness, Belldani was rocking back and forth sitting besides Albus on the sofa, relating the tale of the past evening. 

"Percy?" Molly reached up to touch him. 

"It's alright, Mum," he said with a false smile, "It was just a potion we used." Dumbledore was helping Belldani leave the room and turned back to Percy, pressing a finger to his lips and then they were gone. 

"One of Snape's?" Molly sat up slowly, and Percy acknowleged that it was. 

"I'll kill him, I will," Molly swore, and Percy's eyes darted up, sighing with relief when he realized that Belldani was out of earshot. 

"There's no need to, Voldemort did it for you," he said softly. Molly squeaked. Percy helped his mother to the sofa and once again the tale was repeated; he left out the part about Belldani being Snape's wife, however. 

Dumbledore agreed to write the necessary letter; Belldani insisted to leave as soon as possible to assume the job of babysitting Harry. She took a set of Severus' spare robes and altered them to fit herself, appearing in Dumbledore's study soon after. 

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked, knowing that nothing would stop her. He felt for the poor girl, ever since leaving Hogwarts her life was one mess after the other. 

"No one will be bothering me there." She said darkly, looking much like a female Severus, eyes flashing. 

"As you wish.." Dumbledore held the quill above the parchment, ready to sign his name on the letter for Harry's aunt and uncle. He paused, "Belldani- This may be too sudden to ask you, but with our sudden loss - your N.E.W.T. scores in Potions were perfect, you realize, - I would be happy to offer you the position of Potions master at Hogwarts for the fall term." 

Belldani's eyes widened. 

"Does that include being Head of House?" she gasped, horrified. 

"I'm afraid not, one of the older staff members will assume that responsibility," he smiled, knowing she would not have accepted that position. 

"Yes," she said, chewing her lip. It was a rash decision, but she would have work, something she would have difficulty finding elsewhere. 

Dumbledore signed the letter he had in front of him and handed it to his new Potions Mistress. 

"Shall I include mention of our new teacher in the letters, Professor Cira-" he began, but she held up her hand. 

"No need, because it's Professor Snape." Belldani indicated the ring she had kept hidden thus far to Albus, whose eyes widened in shock. With a pop she was gone. He pressed his hands to his head. 

"Young people," Albus sighed, deciding it was best to halt the knowledge of Severus' death beyond those in the Order, and to talk with Percy Weasley. 

Harry brought the mail to the breakfast table, handing it to his Uncle Vernon. He realized that Uncle Vernon wasn't taking it from him and, looking up, Harry realized why. 

A figure in long black robes, a hood over its face, was standing beside Aunt Petunia. She was reading a letter. 

"This is Professor Snape," she told her family and Harry shakily, "Your …Headmaster has sent her to stay with us for the rest of the summer, until term starts." 

Harry started at the figure. 

"Professor Snape is a man." He finally said, and the figure pulled back her hood. 

"I am Professor Snape, Potter," she snapped, "And I am a woman, you nitwit. Now show me to this guest room. Don't ask questions, you burden all of us enough without opening your mouth." 

Harry nodded mutely and led her up to stairs, the Dursleys smiling approvingly at anyone who treated Harry in such a manner. As they started up the stairs, Snape thrust a small black bag into Harry's chest, nearly knocking him over with the force of her swing. She held a slightly larger one in her arms, Harry noticed. 

"Are you really Professor Snape?" he asked again, setting the bag down on the guest bed. 

"I am indeed; Potions Mistress of Hogwarts," Snape scowled at him, "Belldani Athena Snape." She withdrew another set of black robes from the bag he had set on the bed and hung them in the wardrobe. She then sat on the bed and lifted a long black cloak from the bag she herself had carried; watching her inhale its scent deeply, Harry thought perhaps she forgot that he was in the room. 

"So are you related to… Severus Snape?" Harry asked, and she immediately dropped her hands, and the cloak, to her lap. Taking that as a sort of sign, he ventured on. "Was he your uncle? Or father?" 

Belldani shot him a look of pure venom. 

"He. Was. My. Husband." She did her best to loom over him, being no taller than Harry himself. Harry backed away quickly, apologizing. Belldani collapsed on the bed again, laying her head back. 

"Not your fault, Potter," she sighed, "It was just so sudden… I don't even know if he's dead." 

"You shouldn't give up hope," Harry offered, part of him incredulous knowing he was cheering up Mrs. Snape. Next she'd be showing him wedding pictures, or maybe the kids… No, if there were kids, they would be with her, Harry figured. 

She laughed bitterly. 

"When I left him… He was in the hands of Voldemort. I highly doubt that he's alive still." 

"You left him?" Harry had thought that she was sort of devoted to, maybe even loved, Snape. 

"It wasn't my choice. He sacrificed himself for me…" she pounded a fist against the mattress, "I tried to get him to leave with me; he said he had to stay, that it was fate…" her voice choked, the tears she'd been fighting were coming, and sleep was beginning to sound inviting. 

"Potter, leave now, I haven't slept since… 36 hours is how long I've been awake." She finally sighed, sounding very young suddenly. Harry wondered how old she really was. 

"At least get under the covers," Harry felt like Mrs. Weasley, taking the cloak from her and covering her with it as she laid her head on the pillow. 

"This is his cloak you know…" Belldani wasn't really awake anymore, "His clothes are the only thing I have left… and a key to his rooms at school. Nothing to bury…" she turned her head to sob into the pillow, and Harry closed the door slowly. Turning, he saw Dudley waiting for him. 

"Is she loopy or something?" he smirked, "Your kind all are." 

"No," Harry wondered if it was hunger that was making him do strange things. first comforting Snape's wife, now defending her, "Her husband's missing, the evil wizard who killed my parents has him. She's upset." 

Dudley scoffed at the floor and headed back downstairs. Harry went to his room to write a letter to Ron. 

Harry was sitting in his room, waiting for Aunt Petunia to yell for dinner, when there was a knock at his door. It was Belldani. 

"How are you feeling, Professor?" Harry asked, quickly hiding the letter he was still working on. She noticed the paper, and held out her hand. 

"I'm fine, Potter, let me see whatever it is you're doing a shoddy job of hiding." He pretended to ignore that, and she withdrew her wand. 

"Accio paper," she said boredly, and the letters to Hermione and Ron flew out from under his pillow to her hand. She glanced them over. 

"Don't know how Snape managed it, but he's got one fox of a wife and she's staying with me for the rest of the summer I guess… she said Voldemort got him, wonder what Dumbledore will do now…" she read outloud, and Harry felt his ears burning. She didn't bother to read the letter to Hermione, which was a good thing, as it asked about how things were with Ron. 

She tapped the papers with her wand and they dissolved in flames. 

"I'm flattered by your opinion of my looks, Potter," she smirked, "But you'll do well to keep the fact that I am here, and whose wife I am a secret. If that owl were intercepted… you don't know what would happen, do you? Death Eaters would be knocking at the door for me, you realize. You too, of course… " she leaned against the doorway, staring into space. 

"I don't know if they'll even want me anymore… I was just a toy, something to lure Sev to them, and then they got him… I suppose that was the whole reason I was engaged to Tom anyway…" she turned, shaking her head. 

"You were engaged?" Harry speculated at what other secrets she was hiding. "Do you have some grudge against my parents, by any chance?" 

"I never met your parents, Potter, that was after my time," she sank to the floor, leaning against the doorframe. "Yes, I was engaged… Tom. Tom Riddle. My parents are Death Eaters… they arranged it." 

"So how did you get out of it, if you married Snape?" it was unbelievable what her history was, though Harry wasn't really the person to comment. 

"Sev helped me fake my death, they had a funeral and the whole bit… Buried me in the family crypt, in the hideous wedding dress they wanted me to wear even. He rescued me… like _Romeo and Juliet _when their plans worked out, I guess. Then… well that part's not important, for you anyway." 

Harry nodded, then asked, "So when was that?" 

"About a month ago now," she answered nonchalantly. She was silent for a few moments, Dudley waddled by, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Harry shoed him on. 

"Potter, do you have an invisibility cloak?" she asked suddenly. 

"Yes," Harry said after a pause, "It was my father's…" Just then Petunia called for dinner. 

"Talk about this later," Belldani whispered conspiratorially. 

At the table, everyone sat silently munching the salad Mrs. Dursley had prepared. 

"So, Professor, what is it you teach?" Dudley asked after a long uneasy quiet. 

"Potions," she answered, "But it'll be my first year teaching. I'm taking over my husband's position." 

"That's unusual," Aunt Petunia remarked and added more salad dressing. 

"Yes, isn't it?" Mrs. Snape smiled unkindly. "However, the circumstances being what they are, I felt there was no other option. It's a way to be close to him, teaching his subject." She stabbed viciously at an innocent shred of lettuce. 

"What are these… circumstances?" Vernon asked nervously. From the look in her eye, Belldani had noticed his nervousness. 

"Right now I have no idea whether he is alive or dead," she answered coldly. "He's in the hands of the same madman who killed James and Lily Potter, helped my parents become evil murderers, and is the reason I'm here intruding in your lovely home." 

There was no further discussion. 

Harry resumed his usual activities of weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, and cleaning the house. Mrs. Snape followed him around, sitting outside with a black lace parasol and watching as he worked. 

For several days she made no friendly talk with him again. On the fifth day of her stay, she spoke as he stood and washed Uncle Vernon's company car. 

"About your cloak, Potter," she asked, "Where is it?" 

"Trunk under the stairs," he grunted, scrubbing hard to make the stupid car shine. He wouldn't have worked so hard if he didn't know he'd have to wash it over if the auto didn't stand out like a jewel on the driveway. 

"Can I borrow it tonight?" she asked softly. Harry turned. 

"I thought you had to stay here and protect me," he tried to sound needy, as if he did rely on her. 

"You'll be fine one night by yourself," she waved a hand absently. "Remus will be here until I get back anyway, I just need it to retrieve _my cloak." _

"Where's yours?" Harry asked as he resumed the car washing. Belldani smirked at his back. 

"My parents' house, where Tom has taken up residence, to my knowledge." 

"Then he won't be there tonight?" Harry thought perhaps she was going to commit suicide. 

"Nonsense, tonight's my cousin Draco's 16th birthday. Uncle Lucius is throwing him a party; boys become Death Eaters on their 16th anyway," Belldani explained. 

"Draco's going to be a Death Eater?" Harry stared at her, "He's your cousin?" 

"Second cousin, really. Lucius and my father are cousins, but it was easier to just call them Uncle and Cousin," Belldani clarified. "Can I borrow it or not Harry?" 

"Yes, you'll have to get Uncle Vernon to unlock the cupboard under the stairs." Harry sighed as she went into the house, wand in hand. 

"I really ought to ask her for lessons in girls," he said to the air, and then started rinsing. 

Belldani wrapped the cloak around her and Dissapparated, appearing in the kitchen of her old home. Squeaky was sitting by the fire, weeping into one of her old robes. 

"Squeaky it's me," she said softly, kneeling at the side of the little elf, "It's Belldani." Squeaky turned towards the sound of her voice. 

"Squeaky don't believe her ears! She can't see her Bell none!" she quaked. 

"I've got a cloak, Squeaky, its alright, you can't see me but I'm here," Belldani's eyes darted around. 

"Where is everyone?" she asked, praying that she would not walk into a trap. 

"They is at the Malfoy's for a party, even the Lord of my masters and his wife!" Squeaky told her. This was not against a house-elf's rules, Belldani was part of the family, after all. 

"Good," Belldani pulled back the hood a bit, so she was a face floating in midair, "Squeaky did they ever make you clean up the downstairs part? Where all the stone is, and the cells?" 

"Squeaky has been taking care of a man in one of those cells!" 


	8. Lost and found

AN: Same Blah blah blah blah. Not mine, don't have permisson, no money, don't sue. 

Ch 6: Lost and Found

Belldani felt her heart rise into her throat. "What does he look like?" 

"He is in a bad state, missus! They is keeping him alive… Squeaky don't like hearing his screams, they get so loud at night. Squeaky thinks that he is saying Missus' name now and then, when she is cleaning his wounds and feeding him." Belldani pulled the hood over the cloak again. 

"Squeaky, take me to him," she commanded, and Squeaky nodded. 

"Missus knows him, doesn't she?" Squeaky asked as she lead the human down into the dungeons. 

"I married him, Squeaky," she told the elf, who began to weep. 

"Squeaky didn't know! Squeaky would have snuck him extra food, healing things if she had known!" Squeaky's high-pitched voice echoed off the walls. She stopped at a cell in the middle of the hall, on the left side, and waved her hand, opening the door. A dim light came on from the ceiling, and Belldani spied Sev lying in a corner, propped against the wall. 

"Sev," Belldani breathed in, checking his pulse. He was alive, but weak. Very weak. 

"Bell?" he croaked, a hacking cough overcoming him. She nodded, kissing his cheek. 

"Lean on me," she told him, spreading the cloak over them. That was part of the magic of invisibility cloaks - they were always big enough to cover however many people were under them. 

Belldani staggered under his weight, but managed it as she helped him up and out of the cell. 

"You're the best friend and elf I've ever known," she told Squeaky tearfully. 

"How'd… your cloak… Draco… ripped…pieces…" Severus mumbled. Belldani was saddened by the loss of her cloak, but she could always find another one she figured. 

"Borrowed one," she told him, and held him tightly. "Squeaky, we're leaving now. Thank you for everything." Belldani wanted to hug the one thing she would miss from this house, but her arms were full, supporting Severus' wounded form. She grabbed her wand, and they disappeared with a pop. 

They Apparated on the corner of Privet Drive. 

"It's a bit of a walk, can you manage?" Belldani asked softly, and Severus made an agreeing sound. Bearing his full weight, she slowly got them down the street, all the way up to the front door of 4 Privet Drive. Exhausted, she pounded on the door. Vernon opened it a moment later. 

"Who's there?" he stared past them into the empty street. 

"Out of the way," Belldani snapped, and Vernon stepped back, frightened. Belldani grunted as Severus started to fall. "Few steps further, love," she whispered. 

She got him to the chair Vernon had made vacant in the parlor before her strength gave out and she set him in it. Harry's cloak fell to the floor, and Petunia gave a cry. 

"What is that?" she pointed at Severus and dashed to close the curtains, lest the neighbors see such a thing. 

Belldani ignored her and yelled for Harry who came running from upstairs, Lupin at his heels. Both stopped and stared at Snape while Vernon's mouth was still moving open and shut, in the hall. Belldani rolled her eyes and elbowed past him, grabbing a fresh dishcloth from the kitchen and wetting it with warm water. She knelt in front of Severus and began wiping the dried blood from his face. 

"Remus," she turned, "Can you make a very, _very_, strong Healing potion?" Lupin nodded and trod off. 

"What is that thing?" Petunia repeated, and this time Belldani addressed her. 

"This is my husband," she answered, and smiled inside at Petunia's look of horror. Remus ran back down the stairs and out the front door. 

"Getting one from Molly!" he called. Belldani pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine…" Harry picked up his cloak from the floor. 

"Your cloak?" he asked, seeing as there was only one, which was his. 

"Draco destroyed it," Belldani muttered angrily. Remus was returning, Molly in tow. 

"Merlin!" she yelped and whipped out her wand. "Where's a bed for him?" 

"Upstairs," Belldani sighed as Molly levitated his body along, letting Harry lead her to the guest room. She followed, but only got halfway up the stairs before Remus had to support her. 

"What you did was exceptional," he told her, "We didn't think he still was…" 

"I hadn't hoped so much," Belldani admitted, "I was lucky. The house-elf mentioned that she was caring for a man in the dungeons…" 

Molly had Severus propped up in bed already and was beginning to administer the first of the healing potions. There was room on the other side of the double bed where Belldani fell. 

"I wish I could take him back to the Order," Molly pursed her lips, measuring out a dosage for bone-mending potion. "He can't be moved, I can't believe you got him here from… where was it?" 

"Dover," Belldani said faintly, unable to pick up her head. "Molly… he'll make it, right?" 

"As long as he takes all these… I'll be back with more later." Molly clucked and ordered Remus to give "the poor dear" some Sleeping Draught. Belldani sighed as she scooted back, letting her head fall against the pillow before accepting a cup from the werewolf. 

"Take care of the Muggles, will you,?" she asked before the magically-induced sleep swept over her. Instinctively she turned towards Severus, her face on his shoulder. 

Harry stayed back as Mrs. Weasley finished giving Snape the last of the first round of potions. 

"Oh Harry dear," she noticed him as he turned off the light in the guest room shut the door. Lupin had already sat the Dursleys down in their own parlor, saying that he was very sorry they had to deal with all this, quite unexpected - poor fellow was thought dead, and in no state to be moved any more. Uncle Veron protested, of course, that he couldn't be expected to feed two extra mouths, this was no charity, and Molly had smiled coolly, saying she would be there every day to make sure the injured man got the right potions, and food as well. 

Harry laughed from his seat on the stairs as Lupin set 5 Galleons in front of Uncle Vernon, whose eyes lit up at the sight of the gold. 

"This is for your troubles," Remus was smiling, "I hope having our injured colleagues here while they recooperate won't be too much of a hassle for you, Dursley." 

"Not at all," Uncle Vernon was sizing them up, try to see if he could weasel some more gold from them. 

"Excellent." Remus stood, brushing his robes and walking into the hallway. He would have to send an owl to Albus once he got home - the older wizard should be informed immediately of these developments. 

Molly was standing at the foot of the stairs. 

"They're both asleep for now, I'll return in the morning for a check-up," she told him quietly. Remus nodded. 

"You know enough to be a Healer, Molly," he said with a small smile. She chuckled. 

"It comes with experience, having seven children. Someone was always getting hurt…" they were walking out the back door and preparing to Disappparate from the garden. Molly glanced up at the black-curtained guest room window. 

"I don't know if they'll make it," she confided sorrowfully. 

"They?" Remus raised his eyebrows. Hogwarts needed a Potions master, and he refused to believe that two of the best - Belldani was really quite superb, all she needed was more experience - were close to death. 

"Severus is inches away from being in the same state as the Longbottoms," Molly continued, "And Belldani... I'm not sure how devoted she is, or what their relationship is, but she seemed so broken at seeing him like that." 

With a 'pop' they were in the kitchen of the Order's base. Remus hoped he wouldn't regret this. 

"When she first brought him in," he told Molly slowly, "He was a mess. Didn't look human anymore… The poor girl started cleaning him up like he was something delicate, a baby perhaps," Like how Lily treated James, he mused. "Petunia started screaming, of course, and the Muggles were just losing it. I had thought she was on a recon to get her cloak from her parents house, mind you. Then Belldani said, well…" 

Molly leaned forward, hanging on his words. 

"They got married, Molly," Remus felt a headache coming on. He'd been too disoriented for it to form earlier. "I don't know when, but she said that he was her husband, and Harry didn't seem too shocked, either, so he might have known…" 

Molly sank into her chair beside the fire, shaking her head. 

"No wonder," she sighed. "The poor child… God, Remus! She's only 18 years old… married to him? I honestly can't believe that he'll be back to teaching this fall." 

"Severus has dealt with a lot, I wouldn't hold so little faith," Remus added, hoping he was right. Severus looked more like a walking corpse than he wanted to admit and, in the back of his mind, the animal in him said the Potions Master wasn't going to be with them much longer. 

_Poor child is right_, he thought sadly, _Widowed before she was really a wife… _

Arthur walked sleepily into the kitchen to see Remus and his wife sitting near the fire. 

"What is it?" he asked concerned, fearing what they could have to say. 

"Belldani, the girl who was watching Percy?" Remus began tiredly as Molly started making Pepper-up Potion, "She rescued Snape last night, they're both with Harry right now." 

"Unbelievable," Arthur breathed, "Wasn't he…?" Remus nodded. 

"Good as there, according to Molly," Remus looked down. "He's in a really bad state… Belldani, that girl's a can of worms…" Arthur looked confused. 

"She married him, Arthur," Molly said tiredly, "Don't know when, but she says that she's his wife…" Arthur sat at the table and stared at his tea. 

"She went from being Voldemort's fiancée to Snape's wife," he said blankly, as if the words hadn't registered. "It explains a bit… Why she called him Severus or Sev all the time… She's as old as Fred and George!" He said suddenly, almost as if a Muggle lightbulb was lighting up. The Weasley children were stumbling into the kitchen of the former Black home, and Fred yawned. 

"Who's as old as us?" George mumbled, tripping over his feet. 

"That girl? The one with the long dark hair, Snape hung over her like a bat?" Molly said impatiently, waving her wand. Breakfast appeared on the table a few sparkles later. 

"I was right! She _was_ a 7th year!" Ron crowed and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Has something happened?" she asked, looking at Ginny meaningfully. 

"She and Snape-" Molly began, but Percy, newly reconciled and accepting a place there as his apartment seemed unsafe, interrupted. 

"Married, I know," he said matter-of-factly, and Molly stared. "She was hysterical, leaving that mansion place, Mum. Smacked me across the face when I said that he wasn't going to be missed." His siblings had looks of disbelief on their faces. 

"Did she tell you anything else about it?" Molly asked, connivingly. Percy picked at his toast. 

"Been married about a week and he left right after the ceremony," he said after a moment of thought, and Molly's expression softened. 

"I suppose it's better that way," she murmured, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "Snape's alive, she rescued him last night. They're both at Harry's, with the Muggles." 

Remus spoke up now. "Barely alive, really, he has to stay there until he's well enough to move the rest of the way here. They really did a number on him…" 

Ron made a face. "Poor Harry," he said glumly, "Chap's got Snape and Mrs. Snape for guests? That's got to be a good reason to use underage magic-" 

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley used a silencing charm on her youngest son. "Don't talk about such things; Snape'll be lucky if he can walk again! I really don't think he'll be teaching you this fall. That poor girl has gone through so much in the past fortnight!" She dabbed at her eyes with a corner of the tablecloth. "She's as old as the twins, Arthur, and he's going to leave her widowed, mark my words! There can't be too many miracles left…"


	9. Left alone again

Nothing new to say. blah blah blah blah don't own it blah blah blah.

Ch 7: Alone Again...

Belldani stirred, she was … in the guest room. Potter's. Someone was beside her. 

"Sev?" she brushed a strand of hair from his face. His face… it was criss-crossed with deep scratches, and his breathing was raspy. Every once in a while one of his legs twitched, and he would groan in his sleep. 

She sat watching him, sitting up with her chin on her knees. She could hear the sounds of the Muggles below her, breakfast or something. There was a knock at the door on the floor below. Molly must be returning. 

Severus' eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. 

"Sev!" she gasped, leaning close, so she was in his line of sight. 

"Bell," he wheezed, "Where…this?" he tried to lift his hand, but managed only to make it move around a moment. 

"We're at Potter's," she told him, holding his hand with hers, "I rescued you last night, do you remember? You're alright now, you're going to get better and…" He closed his eyes again. 

"Stop," he sighed as Molly knocked at the door, opening it slowly. 

"You're awake," she said, disappointed and strode to the bedside, removing several potions from her basket. 

"I've got the next doses," she said, falsely cheerful as she uncorked the first of about five. Belldani leaned to her husband's ear. 

"Open your mouth," she instructed before getting up and heading to the bathroom, not wanting to watch Molly force-feed him. 

"Morning, Professor," a young man the size of a small whale smirked in the hallway and Belldani turned on him. 

"Watch your cheek, boy," she snarled, pointing her wand in his face. His eyes widened in fear and he slowly backed off. 

_That might not have been necessary_, she thought later. Molly had left and Severus was asleep again. Belldani had put a Silencing charm on the walls after she had heard footsteps outside the door - the adult Muggles were listening, their ears pressed to the door. She sat on the stiff chair by the window, having pulled the curtain back. Outside, Potter was working again while the fat child sat on a bench watching and eating ice cream. 

"Bell?" Severus called lowly. She was immediately at his side, on the bed. 

"Why…saved?" he managed, and Belldani sucked in her breath. 

"Why not?" she spoke, leaning in to unbutton his shirt. His bare chest was covered with bruises, signs of internal bleeding. She took the jar of salve Molly had left her and began to softly apply it to the the purple, green and blue patches. 

"My…fate," he gasped, moaning softly as she touched a particularly sore one. 

"Nonsense," Belldani felt tears beginning to form again and continued tending to him, "I need you, the Order needs you… Albus needs you. He told me I could take over Potions next term, as if I was an adequate substitute. When I snuck in… I was trying to find my cloak, I know it's gone, you don't have to speak. Squeaky… the house elf, she's been trying to take care of you, told me that there was a man in the dungeon. I found you… don't you think that was fate?" 

"That… was foolishness," Severus grumbled, the potions beginning to take some sort of an affect. "You should've forgotten me…" Belldani fought the urge to smack him. 

"How could I?" she snapped angrily, "I love you!" She kissed him carefully, becoming more passionate as he responded. After a few moments of cautiously brushing their lips together, he jerked his head away. 

"Belldani, this is pennance for my sins," he spoke remorsefully. "I've killed with these hands… the hands I can't move properly any longer. My last victim was a Seer… Right before I killed her, she told me that I was going to die to save the woman I would love and that this woman, this wife I had yet to meet, would be forbidden." He stopped as a spasm shook his form. He knew the other half of what the Seer had said, but he didn't want to tell Belldani. 

_"You will love the forbidden!" The old crone had screamed, as he stood before her, wand raised. He wasn't expecting this and he froze. She continued, taking the chance. "You will sacrifice yourself so she and the one she is destined for will escape." The crone had laughed at the stunned look on his face. _

_"What is the forbidden?" he roared, and she laughed harder. _

_"Albus Dumbledore has the answer! Repent!" she gasped as he launched the Killing Curse, ending her life. _

"I'm forbidden?" Belldani asked, amused. He snorted. 

"You were my student when I fell," he explained, as if to a child. Belldani nodded, and got up from the bed. 

"I'm going for a walk…" she muttered, leaving the room. Severus was alone with his thoughts. 

Harry was taking a break, gasping for breath, when a shadow fell over him. It was thin, so possibly Aunt Petunia, but silent, meaning it could only be one person. 

"Should I call you Professor Snape?" Harry asked finally, "Or Mrs. Snape? Or Belldani? We never really discussed it." 

She stopped short. "Professor Snape's upstairs, Mrs. Snape sounds too formal… Belldani, I guess, Potter." Belldani sat down on the grass beside him. She waved her wand and there were two glasses of lemonade in the air before them. 

"Thanks," Harry said, surprised. Belldani made a motion to not mention it, and sipped hers in a ladylike fasios while laying on her back and watching the clouds moving by. 

"He keeps saying that I should have left him there," Belldani spoke quietly, her voice conveying the pain she felt. "A Seer told him that he was going to die for a woman…" 

"It was prophesied?" Harry asked, suddenly relating to the situation. Knowing that either he or Voldemort would destroy each other was foretold fate had made Harry withdraw from his friends for a few days. Finally he had made up his mind; he would not allow himself to be defeated by Voldemort, he would win. With everything that had happened up until then, it would be pointless not to. 

"I guess," Belldani said absently and glanced at Harry. "You know something about prophecies?" 

"There's one about me," Harry spoke, joining her in watching the clouds. That one looked like a dog… "I'm the only one who has a chance of destroying Voldemort." 

"Someone had to tell you that?" she laughed, "I thought it was like… common knowledge." Harry shared her smile for a moment. 

"So it was prophesied that Snape was going to die for you?" he asked, and Belldani gulped. 

"The forbidden woman…" she corrected, "And, well, I was only a 7th year last term…" Harry's eyes widened. No wonder she looked so young - she was only two years older than he was! A tall shadow loomed over them both. 

"Interesting clouds, Harry?" the voice of Dumbledore asked, and Harry jumped to his feet. 

"Dumbledore!" He stared, and Belldani rose to her feet, nodded curtly and mumbled "Albus". 

"I understand Severus is upstairs?" his voice was tired. Belldani nodded. Dumbledore strode inside, Belldani and Harry at his heels. The Dursleys were sitting down to lunch and they were painfully (for them) ignoring the wizards and witch passing by. Belldani entered the guest room first. 

"Sev?" she covered him with a loose blanket, because his chest was still bare. "Albus is here…" 

"Severus," Albus greeted, and Harry hung in the doorway, unsure if he should stay or go, "How are you feeling?" 

"Like Hell," The Potions Master replied, and Belldani brought the chair around for the Headmaster. 

"Belldani, I have to admit I was surprised when Remus informed me that you had rescued Severus here. I should have expected it, after you told me you two had wed." Snape looked surprised; nothing was said for a few moments. 

"I'm afraid I will not be around to teach this term, Albus," Snape coughed, and Belldani looked angry. 

"Why say something like that?" She snapped, feathers ruffled. He grabbed her hand. 

"Are you the only person who doesn't realize it? I know, the Order knows, Albus knows, I'm sure even Harry knows!" Snape snapped back at her, "Bell, I'm a living dead man! You don't know what they did to me there." His voice was becoming more ragged. "I can still feel the Crucio inside me for Merlin's sake! Tell Molly to leave off with the potions so I can die already." 

Belldani began to cry. "Sev…" Dumbledore reached to put a hand on her shoulder. Snape continued to talk. 

"The will I have written up now calls for my family home, Snape Manor, and its contents to be liquidated and the proceeds to go to Hogwarts… Albus, I want it rewritten to become the property of Belldani Snape instead. Belldani…" Severus squeezed her hand, "My prophecy… there is one that you are destined for. The Seer told me so… that man is not me. Fate will lead you to him, whether you like it or not." 

Harry wasn't sure if Snape was growing a sense of humor, but seeing as no one laughed he guessed not. 

"Albus… watch over her for me," his voice was getting weaker, "Belldani… please don't spend your life mourning me. I'll come back to haunt you if you do. " There was a long pause. "Harry…" all eyes were on him, "I'll give your regards to your godfather, if I see him." Harry nodded mutely; he was in shock. "And do defeat Voldemort, would you?" Harry nodded again, stepping closer to Dumbledore. 

Snape gave a sort of sigh and shuddered, his body relaxing completely. He had breathed his last. 


	10. The curtain falls on Act 1

AN: With my crappy writing skillz, I managed to neglectfully write out the fact that Harry and Belldani got to know each other and are on some sort of friends basis. NO, it will not be Belldani x Harry. I have more respect for the girl than that... She's not going to go from dating someone old enough to be her father to robbing the cradle. Also, yes she could have just magically carried Sev's body like Molly did, but given what was going on... she wasn't thinking! C'mon... like in Sorcerer's Stone, when Hermione's all freaking out because Devil's Snare reacts to sunlight but they're in the dark.... Yeah you just don't always think. Also I *still* don't own or have permisson to use Harry & Co. Bite me.

Ch 8: The Curtain falls.

In the flurry of events that followed, Harry was transported back to the Order, his prescribed time at his relatives' over, and Snape was buried in a distant corner of the Hogwarts grounds. 

The Order and Hogwarts' staff were the only people present at his funeral. Belldani had leaned on Harry for support as the casket was lowered into the ground. He tried to ignore the strange looks from Ron, who was very confused about the whole thing. 

After that, she disappeared again, as mysteriously as she had shown up in Harry's life. 

Dumbledore said that she was in a better place; Belldani had been sent to stay with Aberforth Dumbledore in the Scottish countryside. She wrote Harry a letter once, just before term began. 

_Harry Potter, _

_I never had friends before this summer and now, because of Sev, I've been blessed with meeting people I'm proud to know. This includes you, Harry. Scotland is really nice right now - Aberforth has a strange flock of goats - they're rainbow coloured - but other then that there's not a soul for miles. In a few weeks I may journey to Snape Manor, I'm still not ready to visit it yet. _

_ Right after Sev and I were married, he left, and the few times I saw him after that were when Percy and I were caught with the Death Eaters and then when I rescued him and we were at your house. Thanks for sending me the license when it came in your post, by the way, it was the only address I could think of at the time. It's strange… Aberforth calls me Widow Snape, but I was hardly married. _

_Thank you for being there as someone to talk to and, since I never had before, thank you for letting me borrow your cloak. You don't know how much it means to me that even though he's dead now… his body isn't rotting in some forgotten corner of Voldemort's strongholds. If you ever need assistance, Harry Potter, don't hesitate to write to me. At the very least, I can help you with girls, can't I? _

_Belldani _


	11. Back At School

AN: No reviews!? What is this nonsense? Oh well, at least I found it on FF.net , so I can start updating and writing again... Had hit a bit of a writers block, so now that my creative ness is back again... I see late night sessions on the computer again. There might also be a drop in plausibility, but please forgive it. There's a reason why I could never write professionally. and Hence I'm here.

Ch 11: Back at School

Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment near the front of the train so he could stop in and talk to Ron and Hermione in the prefects' cabin and waited for Ginny, Neville and Luna to show up. He still had Belldani's letter with him. He wanted to reply somehow, but wasn't completely sure how. 

Ron had gotten the notion that Harry fancied the young witch, and had been hoarding him about it, so he was using the time alone to work. 

_Belldani Snape_, he wrote, using the same greeting that she had. 

_Thank you for the offer to help me with girls, I really need all the help I can get. Maybe you heard something about the row Cho Chang and I had last year? Really messed that one up. Hermione's not going to be much help anymore, now that she and Ron are a couple. He can be a bit of an arse. Do you know yet when you're going to visit Snape Manor? If it's a Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend I mean, Dumbledore may let me go with you. _

Luna and Ginny entered the compartment. Dean Thomas was with them, too, and was holding Ginny's hand nervously. 

"Who're you writing to, Harry?" Ginny asked, having been let in on Ron's theory, "Your girlfriend?" Dean sat and tried to look at the letter. 

"Can't be!" he told Ginny, "He's writing to a Snape!" 

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry informed him, "She's a friend. And she's married." Luna looked up. 

"Really? But she's a Snape?" she asked curiously. Harry decided to answer. 

"Mrs. Snape," he replied, wondering if Belldani would be amused by the horrified look on Dean's face. Most likely not. 

"You mean - Professor Snape's wife?" he choked, turning pale. Harry nodded. 

"I didn't think he was married," Luna said politely, "What's she like?" 

Harry thought for a minute. 

"She's nice, once you get to know her… At first she was just like him, all Potter this and you nitwit that, but she lightened up… well, she stayed with me for part of the summer," Harry admitted, "Quite young too… Ron told me she was a 7th year just last term." 

Dean whistled. 

"Better start watching my girl then," he muttered, and Ginny half-blushed. The train started moving, and Harry rolled up the letter for now, deciding to finish it later. 

Halfway to Hogwarts, Harry's three least favorite schoolmates showed up- Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. 

"So heard the news yet, Potter?" Malfoy asked, strutting in. 

"That you're a Death Eater? Naturally," Harry replied, and Malfoy sniggered. 

"You really shouldn't go making up stories, Potty, though I suppose that's all you've had to do this summer, stuck with your Muggles. I meant the important news - about Snape?" Harry held his breath, wondering what Malfoy had to say. Draco took the silence of the cabin for a 'no', and broke into a smile. 

"He's dead now. I hear," Draco said casually, with the air one uses when discussing the weather. Luna and Dean looked shocked. "Amazing what you find out when you read the paper, really." Draco's nose was in the air, ever the prat. "Poor fellow, father said his floozy wife is a bit of a slut." 

"Get out!" Harry bellowed, and Remus Lupin appeared in the doorway. 

"Do we have a problem, Harry, Draco?" he asked, giving them both a smile. 

"What're _you_ doing here, werewolf?" Draco sneered. Lupin gave him a more unpleasant grin. 

"That'll be 10 points from Slytherin," he said cheerfully, "For being disrespectful to a staff member." 

"They hired you _back_?" Draco looked surprised, "Wait till the owls start coming in-" 

"I don't have a teaching position," Lupin interrupted, "I'm Head of Hogwarts security staff, and there are two trained Aurors with me. Now, shouldn't you be in the prefect cabins?" Lupin winked at Harry, before marching Draco back to the front car. 

"Snape's _dead_?" Dean asked slowly. "Then who…?" 

"We don't know, my mum and dad were talking about the new teacher. apparently it's 'very unusual' but 'been done before'," Ginny admitted, "Ron and I don't know who or what it is that's going to be our teacher." 

"Another werewolf?" Luna asked, "Or maybe the Headmaster's teaching…" 

"Let's get back to what Draco said," Dean spoke, "Harry, you knew Snape was dead?" Harry felt a bit flustered. He hadn't wanted to say anything about it, so Dumbledore could say what was best. 

"He died this summer… I went to the funeral," Harry left out the bit about his aunt and uncle's guest room. Luna coughed slightly. 

"How did you get to go to the funeral?" she asked, then added, "Where was it?" 

"We both went," Ginny said quietly, sitting down and holding Dean's hand again, "His wife was really upset… and we're not supposed to say where he's buried, Mrs. Snape is worried about those who might try to take the body." 

Luna nodded. "Good reason, he's probably got loads of enemies… Plus, think of all the students who would want to burn potions books on his grave or something." 

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the station and Harry found Ron and Hermione. Neville found him then, too. 

"How was your summer Harry?" he asked, holding a squirming toad, "I tried to find your cabin on the train but once it started moving I felt a bit sick… Sat with the Creevys instead." The four of them got into a coach together, none of them saying much the ride there, besides the general niceties. 

The wind was picking up as they ran up the front steps and McGonagall was there to greet them at the door. 

"Have a good holiday?" she asked briskly, "Better hurry on to the Great Hall." 

The Sorting was less surprising than the year before; the Hat had its message to repeat. Harry wondered if anyone would believe the message now. Dumbledore stood up after the last first year was sorted, and stood. 

"I hope you have all had a relaxing summer, and welcome students, old and new." Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling and Harry knew that there was going to be a new Potions Professor. Belldani was close, in the nearby countryside; however, she did not mention coming to Hogwarts. 

"We have had the misfortune to lose a teacher over the summer, I'm afraid," Dumbledore continued, gesturing to the empty seat to his left. "Professor Snape's death is not only the loss of those closest to him, but his Potions skills were also unrivaled. His shoes will be filled, for now, by Professor Greenwheel, who agreed to come out of retirement until I find a more permanent replacement. I'm finding it difficult to hire another Professor Snape, though," Harry saw Dumbledore's subtle nod in his direction, as he carried on. "Professor Greenwheel will be here in time for classes tomorrow; as for the other three new staff members, their introductions will have to wait until they are present. The standard rules apply - only third years and above may visit Hogsmeade, no one is to enter the Forbidden Forest. Now let the feast begin, as you have no more need to hear an old man's babblings." Dumbledore chuckled, and as he sat the feast appeared. 

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood again and motioned to a door on the left wall. It swung open and Lupin, Tonks and Moody entered. 

"May I introduce the Hogwarts security staff; Head of staff, Remus Lupin… Laison from the Ministry, Tonks, and the returning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." There was polite clapping and a few whispers and pointing. "They are here for your safety, now that the Ministry has realized the Dark Lord is returning…" Harry felt uneasy, looking towards the Slytherin table. "They can take house points and assign detentions like the rest of the teachers, so remember to mind them as well." Harry could tell Dumbledore was looking at Draco. "You are dismissed." He concluded, and they left from the tables. 

Ron and Hermione were herding the Gryffindor first years towards the stairs and Harry hurried past them, telling the password ('Newtype') to the Fat Lady. Rushing up the dormitory steps, he flopped across the four poster bed and got out the letter he started earlier. 


	12. Letters

AN: Didn't really mention it in the last author's notes, but obviously the copyright information stays the same - If it showed up in anything written by J.K. Rowling, then it's not mine. However, Belldani is. Also, if you recognize Belldani's first line of this chapter, and the name of the new Potions professor, feel free to join in the private chuckle. And laugh that I can't think of better names. (There is a town falled Flitwick in England, so maybe I'm not that bad...) For those who don't understand, Greenwheel is a band, and their current song all over the radio is Breathe... I'm done now.

Ch 12: Letters

"I'm fine, really," Belldani said to the crisp morning air as she collected water for tea from the pump outside, "It only hurts when I breathe…" 

She carefully carried the full pail back into the cottage where she had spent the past month and a half. Dumbledore's younger brother, Aberforth, had agreed to let her stay in his guest room. Belldani thought he might have wanted company, but now she reasoned he just wanted to have a human around to play his practical jokes on. That hadn't faired well and he desisted after turning her Puritanical black robes into sparkling, neon pink ones. She reacted by sending flames from her wand towards him and, with much apologises by both later, they were at an easy silence. 

She shared meals with him and while he worked on teaching the rainbow flock of goats he kept to speak Italian, she walked. Once she had gotten to the edge of a cliff overlooking Hogsmeade, but mostly she stayed in the small, uninhibited valley the younger Dumbledore called home. 

Belldani was sitting down to breakfast when there were not one, but three owls tapping at the window. 

"A raid!" Aberforth yelled, and waved his wand, opening the window. One dropped the _Daily Prophet in Aberforth's lap, and the other two each had a letter for Belldani. The first was from Harry, she found, as she opened it and she put the second aside. _

_Belldani Snape, _

_Thank you for the offer to help me with girls, I really need all the help I can get. Maybe you heard something about the row Cho Chang and I had last year? Really messed that one up. Hermione's not going to be much help anymore, now that she and Ron are a couple. He can be a bit of an arse. Do you know when yet you're going to visit Snape Manor? If it's a Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend I mean, Dumbledore may let me go with you. I know I would want someone with me, if I ever got to visit my parents' house… It was destroyed though, so I suppose I can't ever visit it. _

_Lupin, Tonks and Moody are here at Hogwarts now. Lupin's head of security, Moody is teaching DADA, and Tonks is a liason officer. Do you know what's going on? I'm usually the last to know… _

_Luna Lovegood - her father owns the Quibbler - and I tried to see Snape's grave yesterday. It was the weirdest thing; I could see it clear as day, but all Luna saw was a clump of trees and a rock. Dumbledore must've done a good job protecting it, maybe only the people who were there can see it. Hope to hear from you soon? _

_Harry _

_P.S. - Ron's got the idea that you're my girlfriend now. Stupid arse. _

Belldani chuckled at the postscript, and she was surprisingly gladdened by Harry's offer. She hadn't heard from the Order since she arrived, which was a welcome relief. She was alone with her thoughts, and that had been enough for her. Now she was beginning to remember his last words. Don't mope around all day. He was a first love and you're not even 18 and half. Yes, she would ask Albus to allow Harry Potter to accompany her to Snape Manor. 

Then she picked up the other letter. The handwriting on the front, "Mrs. Belldani Snape", was much neater than even her own. She opened it and began to read. 

_Belldani, _

_Ron wrote to my mother and father telling them about the new Potions professor at the school; I thought you were going to take the position? I agree with your not taking it, now. You are still not ready, I'm sure, to move on with your life. Greenwheel was the Potions professor before Snape, I believe. _

_I hope that you are finding Scotland most relaxing, although it's bound to get quite cold soon. Remember the weather at school? Mother's offered for you to come stay with us, if it is to your disliking; Ottery St. Catchpole or here in London, she and Father haven't decided which. _

_Please don't be too upset that we haven't owled you; Remus felt we ought to keep you up-to-date with the plans, but it was actually Mother who said flat out to wait till you wrote to us, that you needed your space. You haven't written yet, but I... I wanted to write to you. _

_Thank you for saving my life, Belldani, and I only wish I could have thanked your husband as well. I am eternally in your debt. If you had not been in my flat that night… I am certain You-Know-Who would have killed me by now. For your information, I've vacated said flat and am living with my parents again. Much safer, really. _

_Perhaps you will agree to a correspondence with me? I look forward to your reply. _

_Percy Weasley _

Belldani had to re-read the letter after she saw who it was from, quite surprised to be hearing from Percy again. Aberforth had left the table by now, most likely he was off talking to his goats. Belldani picked up both letters and headed to the small room she had. 

Aberforth had two guest rooms, one was actually intended as a bedroom. The other had been a nursery perhaps, or the room for a farmhand. It was very small, having a bed against one wall, a small nightstand with a candle and a window with a flat wood seat. Belldani chose this one in favor of the other, more graciously appointed room, saying she had no need for the finery there. It was a pleasant change, having the small guest room. Despite its look, the bed was soft, and sleep came easy. She sat on the floor, putting quill, ink and parchment on the window seat. She looked at both letters and decided to write to Albus then and think about Percy's yet. 

_Albus, _

_I've heard you found someone to cover Potions classes for the term. I'm very glad you have and I'm still debating when to take you up on the offer of the position. _

_Harry Potter sent me a letter today and made an offer that I cannot refuse. At the first available Saturday, may Mr. Potter accompany me to Snape Manor? I think I may be able to handle visiting the estate now; were Severus' personal belongings from school sent there as well? However we can arrange to travel will be left to you, I do not want to place him in danger. _

_Aberforth has been very kind in allowing me to stay, we are getting on quite well now. I am grateful to both of you for being so kind. _

_Regards, _

_Belldani Snape _

Harry came to breakfast a bit later Friday morning, figuring that since he had overslept, he would have time to grab a piece of toast before heading to Divinations with Firenze. Professor Trelawny still taught in the stuffy tower room; her classes were for the third and forth years, and the fifth years if they chose. Firenze taught 6th and 7th years. 

"Potter," McGonagall strode down the aisle as he was shoving a sausage into his mouth quickly, "You need to go see the Headmaster as soon as you are done." 

Swallowing quickly, Harry protested, "I have Divination in a few moments." 

"Don't worry about it, Potter," McGonagall replied, "Just go." Harry sighed and grabbed his bag again, heading into the hallway. He made his way past the other students who were almost late for class, stopping in front of the gargoyle statue that was the secret entrance. 

"Uhh…" Harry tried to think of the password, "Lemon drop? Bertie Botts' Everyflavor Beans? Ice Mice?" The statue hadn't moved and there were footsteps approaching him. 

"Shouldn't you be in class, Harry?" Tonks asked him, taking stock of the situation. 

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, he sent for me but I don't know how to get up there," Harry confessed, and Tonks' hair shifted from blue to blond. 

"Pocky sticks," she told the gargoyle, and it slid away to reveal the stairs. "There you go, Harry, you're not in trouble are you?" she looked slightly interested, but motioned for him to go. Harry nodded and dashed up the stairs to the door, which stood open. 

"Harry!" Dumbledore was standing at the bookshelf; as he spoke, he slid a large red tome back into place. "I expected you a bit sooner, running late today?" His tone was not scolding; Harry nodded again and sat in the chair facing the desk and slid his bookbag to the floor. Dumbledore sat at his chair and Fawkes looked up from preening. 

"These are certainly much different circumstances from the last time you were here," Dumbledore remarked, rifling through scatter papers on his desk. He found the desired one and set it on top. 

"I hear that you have made friends with Professor Snape's widow, Belldani," Dumbledore said, and Harry agreed after a moment, unsure of what was at hand. 

"I know this because she wrote to me and I am glad to hear it. According to the letter I was sent, you offered to be a companion to Belldani when she decides to visit Snape Manor. This is correct?" 

"Yes, was that out of line?" Harry asked, still unsure of what Dumbledore was getting to. 

"Not at all Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "She asked that on the first available Saturday for you to accompany her and I'm scheduling the first Hogsmeade weekend for the last Saturday of the month. However, if you have no other plans, I could arrange it for tomorrow if you wish…" 

"Ron wants to have a meeting of the remaining Gryffindor Quidditch team members tomorrow morning," Harry explained, "But that should be over before lunch. I suppose tomorrow would be alright…" Dumbledore nodded. 

"Professor Moody will be traveling with you, then, as a security caution. Severus hadn't returned to the manor since the Triwizard Tournament, I'm afraid," he got out parchment and quill and began writing. "Alastor will be waiting for you at the main doors at 11:00 tomorrow morning and the two of you will meet Belldani at the main gates. Any questions?" 

"Acually, Headmaster, I wanted to know what's going on with everything." Harry made sure to emphasize his last word. Dumbledore looked up. 

"As you know, there were no spottings of anything related to Death Eaters or Voldemort over the summer, besides what happened with that poor girl." He meant Belldani, of course. "I was surprised to hear that students were being inducted into his ranks, so naturally that is the true reason behind Remus, Tonks, and Moody being here. Be very careful, Harry. I am told that you can fight the Imperius curse, which is a strength you must not lose… There may yet be a wolf in sheep's clothing." Dumbledore sighed. Harry gave his word that he would keep an eye out for anything unusual, although he'd never had enough of usual to be able to spot a difference. By the time he got to Divination, class was nearly over. 

"Where were you?" Ron gaped after Firenze dismissed them. Harry ignored him, looking for Hermione. They had DADA next and were hurrying up the stairs to class. 

"Harry, answer me!" Ron snapped as Hermione joined them. 

"What's Ron talking about?" she asked, and Harry cleared his throat. 

"I was in Dumbledore's office for most of Divination," he told them, grabbing a seat near the front of class. "I have to do something for him tomorrow." 

"You're a good man, Potter," Moody said to him, coming into the classroom from his office. "Albus just told me about tomorrow… Mind you I've only met Mrs. Snape twice, when Snape and I brought her back from the dead and at his funeral." He continued to the desk. 

"What're you doing with Mrs. Snape?" Lavender Brown asked from the row behind them, horrified. Harry groaned inside, facing stares from Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. 

"I offered to go with her to Snape's house," he found himself telling them, saved from further explanation by the start of class. 


	13. Belldani is NOT Harry's girlfriend

AN: Are there any older teenaged or early twenties ish Britons reading this? I've got some questions to ask... Applying to colleges right now and the main deciding factors I've got before they send me the financial aid offers are the foreign exchange programs... I really (really really) want to spend a year in Great Britain and I'm not sure what any of the towns besides London is like... Haven't found a program in Edinburgh, but I've been there too... Mind you, this isn't because of Harry Potter fanishness. I visited Britain in Nov. of 1999, a point in my life when I had never heard of nor touched a Harry Potter novel, and I loved it then (tho it was a tinch cold.) ANYWAY... if you are feeling nice, and live in GB, please email me... And I still am not J.K. Rowling.

Ch 13: Belldani and Harry are not a couple

"You know that is seriously weird, Harry," Ron muttered to him when Moody's lecture on constant vigilance, punctuated by tales from his experiences, was finally over. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lavender asked nervously, and Harry found himself encircled by his fellow Gryffindors. 

"No," he replied crossly, "She's a friend! Honestly! Do you know what I went through with her this past summer?" Immediately he realized that was the wrong way to say that. Everyone was coming closer. 

"Did Snape know?" Seamus asked, adding, "Is she pretty?" 

"He knows that we were friends," Harry said crossly, "Nothing more. I was there… there when he died, and she broke down crying, even threw a vase at the wall. She is pretty," he admitted, "But she's Snape's wife, really! She hasn't even been to the manor he left her yet." 

Neville joined them as they headed down the stairs to lunch. 

"Who's Snape's wife?" he asked fearfully, looking over his shoulder, as if a female vampire bat was about to attack. 

"Harry's girlfriend," Ron replied nonchalantly, and Hermione slapped his arm. 

"You ought to stop saying that, it _isn't_ true!" she snapped, and Harry felt grateful. 

"I told you she's just a friend," Harry said pointedly, "I would do the same for Hermione." 

"Hermione has the sense to not marry Snape!" Ron yelped, "That girl- you know she was a 7th year last year right? They must've-" Lavender interrupted with a shriek, and she clung to Seamus. 

"That's vile!" she said shocked, and ran off to presumably tell all of this to Parvati, who was already sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione explained to Harry what he had missed last year- Parvati and Dean had been dating, until he broke up with her for Ginny. Now Parvati refused to be anywhere near Dean unless it was absolutely necessary, which meant the only time she avoided him was class. 

"How exactly did you manage to be friends with err- Mrs. Snape?" Hermione asked, Ron not being glued to her side for once. He had sat himself next to Dean, who was between he and Ginny. Harry was near the table to avoid the looks Lavender and Parvati was sending him. 

"She was as friendly as Snape at first," he explained, "But every once in a while, she'd acted normal and call me Harry instead of Potter, you know? And then one day she asked to borrow my cloak for the night…" Hermione nodded, having already been told the story of Belldani's rescue of Snape from the Cirasada mansion. 

"After that… I guess she and Snape were having a row or something, but she started talking to me like I was a person, just telling me everything… Then Dumbledore was there and Snape told me to be sure to defeat Voldemort. He told her to not spend her life mourning him. After… Dumbledore said she had to stay with me at the Muggles for a few more days, until the funeral. In case the Death Eaters figured out that she was the one to get him out of there, they'd be looking more for her. It was like she was the same age as me… I didn't want to leave her alone then, we both just talked about well, Sirius and Snape." 

"Dumbledore is really wise," Hermione said thoughtfully, "He probably thought you would connect- she gave up her family, didn't she? Snape was the only person that she had… Like how Sirius was for you… sort of." 

"Not quite," Harry agreed, "I didn't marry Sirius." 

"You know that's not what I meant," Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"She sent me a letter, right before term started… Thanking me for being a friend when she needed one." 

"That's sweet," Hermione said. "I know you wouldn't do anything with her, Harry. You get too flustered around girls anyway." She waved, lunch was over and Hermione had N.E.W.T. level potions after lunch. Harry had study period and then Care of Magical Creatures. He decided to go early and talk with Hagrid. 

Belldani threw the crumpled parchment against the wall and it tumbled into the growing pile. Taking a fresh piece of parchment, she stared out the window, trying to focus. She had already made five attempts at writing back to Percy, but she could not figure out what to say. 

_Percy, _

_Thank you for the offer of letting me stay with you and your family. I actually haven't decided what I am going to do yet, as to a more permanent living situation. Severus left me his family's estate near Wales, which I am visiting tomorrow afternoon with Harry. He's a nice kid, quite level-headed once you get to know him, despite what the papers said. _

_I would enjoy writing back and forth with you, to be honest. Besides Aberforth, Albus Dumbledore's brother, there isn't a soul for miles. Over the next mountain is Hogsmeade, but it would be a rather long walk. I've spent over a month alone with my thoughts and something inside says to try talking to other people now. _

_Would you like me to tell you about myself? We were never properly introduced, I suppose, as the first time you saw my face it was floating by itself in your flat. You only saw the rest of me when I was trying to get the both of us away from Voldemort. My name is Belldani Athena (Cirasada) Snape and my birthday is June 21st, which I've never understood because it's the longest day of the year and the start of summer and I prefer nights and winter. My parents you may have heard of, Marcus and Magdalena Cirasada. _

_I had an older brother named Judas, but he died when I was two from a Muggle diease. After that, my parents became Death Eaters in their hatred of all things Muggle and I was forgotten. My only friend was Squeaky, the house elf, and I was a Slytherin, although I probably belonged more to Ravenclaw, because of my bookworm tendency. I spent most of my time in my family's library, none of my parents' friends would find me there I suppose, and that's how it was at school too. _

_None of the people in my house really associated with me because I had no interest in what they did - Dark Arts, killing Muggles and Muggle-born, and torturing Harry Potter. _

_Severus was the first person to show any sort of emotion for me, which made his death harder - he stopped me from throwing myself from the Astronomy Tower, and then… Well, I hadn't graduated yet, but we started a relationship and suddenly my life seemed worth living. You must know the whole mess with Tom and the engagement, and then after Albus stationed me to watch you, we eloped, I guess. After I took you back to Albus, I stayed with Harry… Then there was the funeral and now I'm here to relax after so much stress. Will you tell me about yourself? Sorry for opening up so, but it just seems right. _

_Belldani _

Harry awoke the next morning and went down to a breakfast of kippers and eggs. He went back to the common room where Ron and Ginny were sitting nervously with Sloper and Kirke, the two replacement Beaters after the Umbridge fiasco from the year before. 

"Nice to have you back," Ron said low to Harry, then turned to the group, "Alright team, I'm Captain, as you know, from events beside my control…" 

"The oldest student on the team at the end of last term," Ginny quipped, "Though maybe Harry can get it, now that he's back after all of the High Inquisitor proclamations were tossed out." Ron looked disappointed, but nodded. "We have Ron as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, me as Chaser and you two as Beaters… So that leaves two Chasers open." 

"When should we have tryouts, Captain?" Harry asked, mock-saluting Ron, who scowled back. 

"I think next Wednesday should work, I'll post a sign… say, 6 o' clock, after dinner?" The others nodded in agreement. "I'd like to get a replacement for each position lined up, as a reserve team… Really, something always seems to go wrong each year, we ought to have started it sooner." 

"Oliver didn't allow people to get taken off active duty, and Angelina had enough to worry about to get a second team together." Harry reminded and glanced at the clock. It was quarter to 10. 

"Worried about your date?" Ron said lamely, having given up teasing Harry. 

"I just don't want to be late; I'm meeting Moody at the front doors at 11 and we're going from there to the main gates to meet Belldani." Harry explained. 

"Who's Belldani?" Kirke asked, "Why do you need Professor Moody to go with you?" Harry wanted to smack himself, he didn't like having to explain so much. 

"Belldani Snape. Professor Snape's wife," he said, ignoring the horrified looks on the faces of the two younger students. "She's a friend of mine and I'm going with her to the house that Snape left her. Professor Moody is coming with us because I guess Snape hadn't been there since the Triwizard thing and no one has any of idea what its like or what shape its in." Harry turned to Ron. "I'm a bit nervous, actually, if Dumbledore thinks that Mad-Eye needs to go with us…" Ron nodded, understanding what Harry was getting at. 

"It'll be alright, mate," Ron tried to sound light-hearted, "After all that you've done, one stupid house can't kill you." 

"It's not the house that could kill him, its what's inside!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "Harry, just be careful… You don't know what sort of stuff Snape's got there, and neither does his widow. If anything bad happens, I'll kill you." She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Sloper and Kirke slouched off, realizing the meeting was over. 

"I think Hermione's in the library, want to see if she knows anything that could help?" Ron suggested. Harry agreed, knowing that Ron probably just wanted to see his girlfriend. He didn't really mind the fact that his two best friends were dating, he got the owl from Ron right after term ended. Obviously they had spent the summer in the first stage all couples go through; everything is wonderful and they're the only person you can see. Now they were comfortable, or maybe it was being at school and having different things to do. 

Hermione didn't have any suggestions for Harry, as it turned out, but she reminded him of all the hexes, jinxs, and counter-spells they did know. Too soon Ron was telling him it was 5 to 11, and Harry found himself rushing to the main doors. 


	14. Journey to Snape Manor

Well... I realized I haven't been putting the songs in again... Listening to One Headlight by the Wallflowers (did I use that already?) as I'm final-proofing this, so consider that the song for the chapter... REM's 'Nightswimming' is an even better song I think, this is just off the random collection I've got with me, not the 8 hundred something collection in the other room. *shrug* I don't think anyone actually cares what I feel goes with this, but oh well. :P Still don't own it.

Ch 14: Journey to Snape Manor

"Fashionably late, eh?" Moody grumbled, tapping his foot. Harry grinned sheepishly and they opened the doors and headed towards the gates. Belldani was on the other side, reading a piece of parchment, when they approached and he saw it was a letter of some sort when they got nearer. 

"Belldani!" Harry called. She turned, smiling and waving. Moody opened the gate and Harry stepped outside school grounds, pretending not to notice as Belldani slipped the paper out of sight. 

"How are you, Potter?" she asked with a smile and greeted Moody as well. 

"You don't seem upset to me," he remarked suspiciously and Belldani laughed. 

"I'm sorry, Moody, I suppose I should be, shouldn't I? I was reading a letter from… a friend, that's all and, well, it is good to see you… Both of you. " Belldani looked around. "It's just… No rainbow colored goats around, right?" 

Harry didn't quite get it as Moody burst out laughing, slapping his thigh. 

"I was worried for a minute there, girl… You're no phony, alright. Only those who are staying with Aberworth can see those goats, otherwise they look like plain, ordinary sheep. " Moody explained and Belldani nodded, her smile fading. 

"I suppose we should be getting to the Leaky Cauldron," she said wearily. The Professor led the way into Hogsmeade. 

"Belldani, I have something to confess," Harry said after a bit of quiet walking, "It started on the train… Draco tried to start a fight, as usual, then he said something not quite nice referring to you. I defended you, and the people I was with - friends of mine that aren't involved in all this - sort of… Found out that I knew you. And now I think most of Gryffindor knows that Snape was married and that I know his wife so…" 

"So?" Belldani asked, lowering her voice as they walked down the main street, "I don't think its worth worry about; I'm not ashamed of what I did. Don't go publicly announcing me or anything, but well… Tell you later." 

They were entering the pub now, and Moody strode to the fireplace. 

"Ladies first," he muttered, holding the jar of Floo powder out to Belldani. She took a handful and threw it into the flames and stepped in, speaking quietly but clear, "Snape Manor." Harry and Moody each did the same. 

When the spinning stopped, Harry fell forward out of the fireplace. There was a timid looking house-elf staring at him and glancing around, he realized he was in the kitchen. 

"Sorry about that," Harry said kindly and it backed away, frightened. 

"Master will not be pleased! Intruder!" it screamed. Harry sighed, brushing soot from his hair. Immediately the creature stopped. 

"Who is you?" it asked and Harry responded. 

"Harry Potter!" it clapped its hands excitedly, "Me is Zippy, Harry Potter sir! Zippy's friend Dobby has told Zippy all about Harry Potter's greatness!" 

This was one of those times that Harry desperately wished he could have strangled Dobby the first time they met and spared himself a world of headaches. Zippy was going on and on, and finally Harry interrupted. 

"Can you take me to some of the other fireplaces around here?" he asked, and Zippy tilted his head and looked at him curiously. 

"My friends came with me, but I think we got separated," Harry explained. Zippy nodded, leading the way out of the spotless, but obviously unused, kitchen. 

"Who is Harry Potter's friend? Is it the kind Her-my-ownie? Or the great Ron?" Zippy asked. Harry made a mental note to tell the two that they were well-known among house elfs. 

"Belldani Snape," he answered, and Zippy froze. "She married Professor Snape." 

"Master was married? Zippy did not know! Zippy must find his new Mistress!" he yelped and ran off. Harry knew why Zippy was named so - the elf was quite a fast runner and he was out of breath by the time they reached the third floor where Belldani and Moody were standing in the hallway. Just beyond them was a fireplace. 

"Mistress!" Zippy was bowing at Belldani's feet; she looked mildly surprised. 

"There you are, Potter," Moody growled, "Gave this one here a real fright when you didn't show up." Harry pointed to Zippy. 

"I ended up in the kitchen," he apologized, "I found the house-elf though." 

"You have no need to apologize, Zippy," Belldani interrupted the small creature's endless stream of self-abusive chatter. "I am only sorry that I have to meet you in these circumstances. From what rooms I've seen so far, you are a very hard-working and loyal elf." Zippy blushed and bowed to her again. 

"Mistress is far too kind to Zippy! Zippy was only making sure the house would be ready for Master's return! Zippy did not know Master would be bringing a wife!" he piped, and Belldani felt a lump rise in her throat. 

"Zippy, that is why I am here," she said, kneeling in front of the elf. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Moody and Harry walking off, giving her some space. "Mas- Severus... and I were married earlier this summer, but we hadn't had a chance to come here yet. I was honored to be his wife… He died, Zippy, leaving the house to me. " she said quietly, feeling tears struggling to be released. "I loved him, Zippy. It was very hard to see him go… That is what stopped me from coming sooner." Zippy stared at her in shock. 

"Mistress is the only Snape Zippy has left to serve," he said finally. Belldani nodded. 

"Will you show me the house?" Belldani asked, looking around. She saw neither of the men she came with. Zippy agreed and Belldani called for Harry and Moody. They were in one of the rooms near the head of the stairs. Zippy pointed out the room as one of the guest rooms. The entire third floor was made up of guest rooms, as it turned out, or former bedrooms of the family. The second floor was the library, which Belldani savored slowly, realizing that there were many titles by Muggle authors, something she had not had much access to before. They had been added by Arnold Snape, Severus' uncle who had been a Squib, and forced to attend Muggle schooling. 

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, recognizing some that he had read in primary school. 

"Master Arnold was killed in an accident with a Muggle auto-mobily," Zippy squeaked. Harry corrected, "Automobile." Moody shook his head, walking back out into the hallway. Belldani followed with Zippy and Harry. They crossed to the other wing. 

"This was Master's bedroom," Zippy said to Belldani sadly, "Does Mistress wish to enter? Zippy has put the things of Master's that Dumbledore has sent him in here." 

Belldani nodded, steeling herself. The door opened slowly. The curtains were drawn shut, but as she entered, candles flickered into being. It was dark still - wood paneling covered the walls and the floor was thick green carpeting. The ceiling was black, as were the curtains and the coverings on the four poster bed against the far wall. A large box was in the center of the room. To the left was a wardrobe and desk, another chest was to the right as was a door. 

"Should we stay here?" Harry called. Belldani shook her head no. "You can come in, it's alright," she replied. The door to the right was a bathroom, a black porcelain tub with claw feet, toilet, sink and small set of drawers were all that were there. Belldani was surprised that there was no mirror. 

Moody sat on the chair from the desk and Harry stood near the box. 

"Are you going to open it?" he asked. Belldani bit her lip. 

"I… I don't know. I suppose I should…" she looked to Moody, who shrugged. 

"You've got all your life to go through that," he said gruffly, "Up to you to decide when." Belldani thought for a moment. Zippy returned with tea, which only Moody accepted. 

"Alohamora," Belldani said finally, and the box's lid lifted and floated to the floor. Inside were more boxes, bound with string. 

"Can you help me with this, Harry?" Belldani asked quietly. Harry lifted a box, sliding the string off. 

"These are just quills, ink and such," he said, putting the box on the floor. Belldani lifted another larger box out. 

"Clothes - winter cloak and robes," she sighed, inhaling the scent that was left in them. Zippy took the things they were unpacking and rushed about, putting them in their proper place. Moody stalked off, Belldani heard him clunking down the steps to the main floor. 

"This one's his Pensieve," Harry said, holding it towards her, "Do you want to…?" Belldani placed it on the chest in the corner. 

"That I'll wait for," she said, "I'm not sure I even ought to see his memories…" They kept working, most of what was left were books, and finally they were down to the last box, which was the largest in the box. It was different from the others, being sealed shut. 

"Might as well," Belldani sighed and waved her wand, unlocking it. Harry went to raise the lid, but it refused to budge. He looked up at her. Belldani shrugged and tried; this time it lifted as if it were light with a feather. 

"Maybe its enchanted so only certain people can open it," she suggested and realized Harry was staring at what was inside. It was his Death Eater's robes. She lifted them gingerly and put them aside from the other clothes. 

"Moody can destroy those," she told Harry and they both looked into the box. There were pictures and some thin books left. Harry shifted the photos into a stack and handed them to Belldani. She sat back and began looking at them, jaw dropped. 

"Oh this is creepy," she murmured. Harry scooted to see, "They're me… wait, these ones are _really_ old now, look at the clothes! The recent ones are me, but these are some other girl… I think she's got red hair…" Belldani squinted at the black and white moving pictures, not realizing Harry was looking slightly ill. "Yes, red, curly hair… Some of these have a guy in them too… He looks like you, Harry!" Belldani held one up for him to see. 

"That's my mum… and dad," Harry looked away. Belldani nearly dropped them, gasping. 

"No way… Sev must've had a thing for your mom when he was our age," She glanced at the others, the last of which was the woman, Harry's mum, holding a small bundle. She handed it to Harry, who would not look at it. 

"I know that they're weird to accept, because of whose they were and all," she said softly, "But keep at least this one… It's you and your mum, Harry. This must have been when he realized it was hopeless to keep pining for her…" Harry finally looked at it. A small hand waved from the bundle and he could see a tuft of black hair. 

"Thanks, Belldani," he said quietly and she tilted her head. 

"There's a date on the back, Potter," she told him, "What is it?" Harry flipped it over. 

"August 2, 1980," he read, "Two days after my birthday." Belldani had picked up one of the books. 

"It's a diary," she mused, flipping through it, "The oldest is from 1972…" She stopped to read it, "He was a first year then…" There were 7 bundled together, obviously one for each year at Hogwarts. Four were not tied up, and Belldani put them in her lap. 

"1980, 1981, 1994… 1995." Belldani held the last one in shaking hands. 

"Why don't you take that with you?" Harry suggested, "You can read it later…" Belldani shook her head and picked up all four. 

"I want to know what happened these years that made him keep a diary," she said, holding them close to her heart. "I can't stay here any more today, Harry, let's get Moody and go." Harry put a hand on her shoulder supportively. 

"Say goodbye to Zippy," he reminded and she snickered. 

"Thanks, Mum." 

Harry slapped her arm playfully. "Eat your vegetables and wash behind your ears," he joked, talking in a falceto(1) imitation of a woman. The two teenagers were cracking up when Moody found them, going down the stairs. 

"All ready?" He asked and Belldani nodded. 

"For now," she added, "I'll be back when I can… I don't want to come back here by myself." Zippy held out a small bag that Harry took. 

"Lunch for Mistress! To go!" he chirped and Belldani laughed. 

"Thank you very much, Zippy," she smiled, "I will owl you when I plan to visit next, will that be alright?" Zippy nodded eagerly, ears flopping. 

"Zippy will have the house perfect for Mistress!" he promised and Moody clunked towards the sitting room. 

"Big place you got here, Snape," he told her as she looked around the room one last time. 

"Yeah… there's a whole floor I haven't even seen," she admitted and looked thoughtfully back towards the foyer where Zippy had been. 

(1) I can't spell. But just when a guy is pretending to talk like a woman and everyone knows hes being goofy.


	15. Accidents happen

AN: I'm not going to bother writing out some stuff, because I'm adding like, 11 - 15 in one drop and I have nothing else left to say. Other than Read and Review and email me because I never get email, except from people trying to sell me life insurance, help me add inches the natural way (funny, that one, because i can't add inches to something I don't have), and my mom. Call your mom, by the way. She misses you.

Ch 15: Accidents happen

Harry found the Floo powder on the hearth and offered the jar to Belldani. She reached in, and grabbed some. Taking a deep breath, she threw her handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped inside, calling out "Albus Dumbledore's office!" Harry and Moody looked at her as she left. 

"Albus Dumbledore's office!" Harry repeated and Moody followed. 

Harry felt Moody crash into him as he came to a halt in the correct flue this time and stooped slightly to get out. Belldani was standing in front of the desk, looking around. 

"Where _is_ he?" she muttered, glancing at Fawkes. "Do you know?" The bookcase against the wall slid down into the floor and Albus Dumbledore strode from his private study. 

"Belldani! Harry! Alastor!" he greeted, "How are you? Safe trip?" he waved his hand absently and Harry noticed the soot on his clothes and robes were gone. 

"Fine, fine, we're all fine," Moody answered, sitting in a chair near the door. "Kid's got something to tell you, she picked the place." Belldani sat down in a chair near the desk and Harry sat down on the seat next to Fawkes. 

"Yes… Moody gave me an idea, actually," she admitted, "The place is perfectly safe and in impressive condition… House elf there, named Zippy. He was a bit surprised to see me, but a good fellow. Keeps the house spotless." Belldani babbled. "Two wings, three floors at least, I don't know what's below ground… Albus, the house the Order's at in London belonged to … to Mr. Black, correct?" Dumbledore nodded, Moody and Harry were watching, intrigued. 

"I'm sure that Black had some relatives, somewhere…" Belldani continued, "His cousins were the Lestranges… So someone else is going to come along to claim the house, eventually. Correct?" Dumbledore looked surprised. 

"I suppose it's possible," he replied and Belldani fumbled with the diaries still in her arms. 

"I… all I've done for the order so far is cause trouble, having to be saved from Tom, screwing up protecting Percy, getting caught by Tom again, Severus was injured because he was saving Percy and I… He passed on at Harry's relatives house, and now I'm imposing on your brother…" Belldani continued, "But I have an offer to make you now. Let the Order relocate to Snape Manor… It's remote and could be fortified quite easily. I'm not sure what sort of security it has to begin with, we stayed inside… There are plenty of rooms for everyone, instead of squeezing into the townhouse in London… and I think Zippy said that there is a ballroom even, you could turn it into a training facility…" Belldani was rambling. 

"Are you certain, my dear?" Dumbledore asked kindly, "In the end you may tire of so much intrusion-" 

"I have nothing else to give for those who have already helped me so much," Belldani smiled softly, "And if I am to begin teaching Potions after the holidays, I would certainly rest easier knowing the manor is not empty. With people there it will be protected… I can seal Severus' rooms and the rest don't seem to have much of a connection to the family. " 

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled, "Alexander will be quite happy to hear he can enter retirement again… I'll alert the Order then, to be ready to move… Harry, I believe that dinner will be served shortly and you may go as well, Alastor. Mrs. Snape and I need to finish this in private." Harry nodded, leaving to go tell Ron. Settling in the chair he had claimed in the Common Room, he waited for Ron to show up. There was something in his robe pocket. 

Reaching in, Harry pulled out a letter. It was addressed to Belldani, in handwriting he thought was Percy's. 

"How did I get this?" he thought and wondered if he should run it back to her. Ron leaned over the chair then. 

"That's Percy's writing," he noticed, "Why'd he write to you, Harry?" Harry turned. 

"Hullo there, Ron," he said shortly, "It's not mine, Belldani dropped it and I must've picked it up, though I don't remember when." 

"Really?" Ron asked, and reached for it. "Gonna read it?" 

"It's not mine, I should give it back," he defended, holding it away. Ron reached again, and Harry twisted further. His robe felt funny. 

"Hold on," Harry stood up and looked at his cloak carefully. "This isn't mine," he announced, "My badge is gone." 

"Maybe that's how you got Belldani's letter," Ron suggested. "You switched robes on accident." Harry smacked himself in the head. 

"Of course! We both put them down in the library - I picked hers up, so she has mine then!" He looked at the letter again. "Good thing I had my wand in my trouser pocket… And she was carrying hers then, so those didn't get mixed up." 

"Good thing!" Ron agreed, "You'd have a lousy Transfiguration lesson on Monday with a different wand." Harry sank into the plush chair again, deciding to read the letter. 

_Belldani, _

_I really don't mind you telling me about yourself, I suppose we started out on the wrong foot really. I mean… Not to be rude, but how much of me have you seen, if you were watching me in my own flat? I've been rather wondering about that for a while. _

_I think Mother and Father may be moving back to Ottery St. Catchpole soon, they've heard some talk about Black's other relatives wanting the house here in London. As for me, I'm almost 20 years old, born November 17th. Full name is Percival Opedius Weasley. I'm the third of 7 children - older brothers are Bill and Charlie, younger are Fred and George (the twins), Ron, and Ginny. I was a Gryffindor prefect, Head Boy at school, and worked at the Ministry first in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, then received a promotion last summer to Junior Assistant to the Minister. I'm still getting over the row I had with my parents last summer about the Order and Dumbledore… Really, after I heard about the attack in the Department of Mysteries I was shocked, got so wrapped up in believing what was offical… I'm not doing this right. _

_I'm a bookworm as well and I read anything - even the Muggle books Father collected. My older brothers were Head Boy and a Quidditch captain respectively. My younger brothers were trouble makers, though Ron seems to be reforming himself a bit. I found myself stuck in the middle - never the baby, but never the first to do something, so I wound up trying to do what Bill and Charlie hadn't - more O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s than either of them had, basically. Something to make my parents proud, I guess. It always seemed like they didn't really notice me growing up. Not as bad as yours did, but I can relate. _

"What is he talking about?" Ron fumed and they kept reading. 

_Do you know what you are going to do with the estate then? I would presume it's quite large and filled with family relics. Do you plan on living there alone? I'm sorry that Snape was the first one to show concern for you - nothing against him, really! He saved our lives and - what I'm trying to say is that people should have noticed you sooner than the end of your 7th year! It's a loss to the Slytherins that they never noticed the smart, beautiful, and extremely brave girl in their midst._

Ron and Harry sniggered. "Do you suppose he _fancies_ her?" Harry snorted. 

_Well I hope to hear from you soon, Belldani. I don't get many letters that don't have to deal with work… its nice to get mail, isn't it? _

_Yours, _

_Percy _

Ginny stared as Ron and Harry collapsed in a fit of laughter. 

"What's so funny?" she demanded and took the letter from Harry's hand. Reading it quickly, she scowled at her older brother. 

"Really, Ron, I would think better of you, being a prefect and all." Ginny folded the letter and put it in her pocket. 

"I have half a mind to mail this back to her and tell her all about the two of you laughing at her private mail - aren't you her friend, Harry?" Ginny snapped, prefect badge shining. She hadn't made mention of it at all, even leaving the badge off until she got to Hogwarts and avoided the prefect car on the train. 

"I'm sorry - it's just - "Ron finally managed, clutching his aching side, "It's from Percy! 'It's a loss to the Slytherins that they never noticed the smart, beautiful, graceful, brave, loyal, wonderful, goddess like creature in their midst.' 'Yours, Percy'." Harry snorted again, trying to hold back laughter. It was rather rotten of him to laugh at Belldani's letter, but he really did not believe that made him any less of her friend - besides, it was only Percy, Ron's pompous older brother. 


End file.
